Las sombras de Klaus
by anyelita1828
Summary: En simples palabras, he aprendido a ver las jodidas sombras de Klaus y es… bastante complicado de tratar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si, por favor, no al **_**plagio. **_

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia (vampire diaries) acabe apenas de ver la 4 temporada y quede en shock, literalmente. Hubo demasiadas cosas. Esta idea estuvo rodando por la cabeza hace unos días, y dije, estoy en vacaciones ¿Por qué no escribirla? Me explico, esta historia se centra en Niklaus, el hibrido original y Caroline la barbie vampiro, (amo como se ven juntos) en mi historia, sillas no será el villano, será el mismo Stefan, ya irán descubriendo porque, (no me lo tomen a mal) adoro a Stefan, pero no quería involucrar a sillas. Y el resto la historia las iras guiando. Bueno, he hablado demasiado, así que los dejo con el prologo, de verdad espero que les guste, y si es así déjenme un lindo comentario si me falta algo por mejorar también háganmelo saber. Un abrazo y pues aquí les dejo esto:**

* * *

_las sombras de klaus. _

_Prologo._

La madrugada estaba caliente, el aire era demasiado denso, de verdad quería una ducha con agua helada, sería fantástico, estire mis piernas y las descubrí de la cobija trasparente, aunque estaba en ropa interior de encaje el fogaje no pasaba, era aun peor, creo, envidiaba a la persona que dormía placientemente a mi lado, estirado, boca abajo, con la espalda descubierta, luciendo solamente unos sexys bóxers negros, me mordí el labio, se ve tan… dios mío, tan guapo, es increíble como este hombre hace que la dignidad de Caroline se desvanezca, sonreí ampliamente y me recogí el cabello en un pequeño moño con una liga que estaba atada en mi muñeca, mejor. Mire el reloj y daban las tres y media, vaya, si acaso he dormido una hora y no estoy cansada. Me levante lentamente de la cama, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible, Klaus tenía un sueño ligero, cualquier cosa lo despertaba, era tan paranoico, camine a la repisa de madera brillante, ahí tenia botellas de licor y vasos de cristal, abrí una de whiskey y deposite un poco en el vaso, el licor me lo pase de un sorbo, no estaba frió pero aun así me servía. Me servía para entender mejor las cosas, me senté en un gran sillón que había en frente de la cama, con la mirada fija en Klaus, que extrañamente no se había levantado.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba siendo de mi vida, es decir, ¿Quién mas se imagino que acabaría en los encantadores brazos del híbrido original que hemos intentado asesinar de todas las formas sucias posibles? ¡Nunca! Ni yo, bueno, yo… no tanto, como dijo la Elena oscura un día "_tuve pensamientos sucios con Klaus_" es que es demasiado sexy y seductor, ¿Quién demonios no sentiría cosas sucias por alguien como él? Yo siempre le negaba todo lo que me proponía, todo, pensé que cuando él se marcho para new Orleans se olvidaría de mi, aunque me hubiera dicho que pretendía ser mi último amor, cosa que está haciendo bien, es decir, no es que le ame, mejor dicho, me gusta, estoy enamorada y trabajo para amarlo tanto o más como ame a Tyler, que jamás llego a mí, lo espere dos meses retrasando la universidad, los trabajos que me ofrecían, mi madre, ¡todo! Casi tiro todo por la borda más sucia solamente por esperar que él y sus dotes de lobo malcriado volvieran a mí, pero nada, nunca llego por lo que al verme tan sola y desesperada fui en busca de alguien que me… quisiera, necesitaba sentirme amada en esos momentos, según Klaus él supo que yo iría por él, se imagino que algún día le aceptaría la propuesta de viajar a su lado, que me enseñara el mundo que no conocía, y así fue. Ahora deseo amarlo y se que voy hacerlo, porque se lo merece, siempre que pienso en el pasado me digo que es una pesadilla, que solamente fue… trampas, así de sencillo y me he sentido bien con ello, a su lado todo es… no sé, diferente, me siento… viva, alegre, he aprendido a vivir con sus enormes defectos, mas defectos que cualidades aunque para el aquellos defectos eran las cualidades más importantes y eso era en teoría, extraño, muy, muy extraño, pero he aprendido a vivir así, con sus demonios rodeando todo lo que ve y toca, aunque dice que yo soy la única cosa que tiene que es pura y alegre, eso me hace sentir… única, el lo tiene todo, dinero, poder, más dinero, casas, joyas, muchas personas bajo su poder, y hasta… mujeres, sobre todo mujeres vampiros que desean a Klaus como una joya preciosa de muchos dólares, yo veía a Klaus como un ser que ha sufrido en cantidades y que ahora no cree en nadie, no cree ni en su sombra, es calculador, analítico, destructivo, impulsivo y todas las pesadilla que puedas imaginarte, pero tras de esas pesadas sombras se oculta un Klaus tranquilo y con miedo, miedo que los demás sepan que tiene corazón. En simples palabras, he aprendido a ver las jodidas sombras de Klaus y es… bastante complicado, debo admitir que en un principio tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, iba a vivir al lado de Klaus y el mismo intensifico aquel miedo diciéndome: _Caroline, si pisas esta casa significa que no puedes volver a salir de esta, ¿entendido? – _así me lo puso, hace dos meses que estamos juntos, dos meses en los que he aprendido a vivir con él y hasta ahora ha sido magnifico.

Volví en sí y me lo encontré incorporado en la cama, mirándome fijamente, su pecho estaba desnudo y la sábana blanca cubría de su cadera para abajo, tenía una sonrisa torcida, se veía extremadamente guapo así, parece como si me leyera la mente, pero solamente está siendo Klaus, el analítico que posee el don de saberlo todo con respecto a mí.

- ¿interrumpo algún pensamiento, amor? – pregunta interesado, sonrió.

- realmente no – me levante del sillón y camine lentamente a la cama – dormías placenteramente, temía despertarte.

Vi como me detallaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezando por mi rostro, me quemaba, su mirada penetrante ardía cubriéndome cada parte de piel, me mordí el labios y subí a la cama, gatee hasta donde él estaba, me senté ahorcadas a su cuerpo, el no dejaba de sonreírme, sus manos se deslizaron de la sabana a mis piernas, ahí se quedaron, en mis muslos, yo puse mis manos en su pecho y mire sus ojos.

- tu ausencia ha sido quien me ha despertado, cielo – dice incorporándose mas.

Cierto, siempre que me levantaba de la cama para ir al baño o para tomar algo él se despertaba de mal humor porque me había ido, me comento una vez, (muy molesto) que odiaba infinitamente que huyera mientras el dormía.

- lo siento – musite acercándome a su rostro, ya no sonreía, pero sus ojos eran divertidos y tranquilos, era difícil ver a Klaus tan relajado, siempre está alerta y eso.

- ¿Qué pensabas ahí sentada? Te veías tan sumida en tus pensamientos, presumo que puedo saberlo – dijo, una de sus manos subieron por mi muslo hasta mi cintura, ahí empezó con sus dedos a hacer pequeño círculos, me estremecí levemente.

_Presumo que puedo saberlo_ – típico de Klaus, siempre queriendo controlarlo todo. Es… a veces tan parecido a mí, que da miedo. Sin embargo no optaba por siempre contárselo, es decir, no quiero que se acostumbre a que puede convencerme con sus delirios de poder, conmigo no funciona así, aunque este en su cama, semi desnuda, sobre su cuerpo, y el haciéndome caricias con sus manos, no iba a caer rendida, yo era difícil, eso lo sabía de sobra.

- ¿sabes? Me gusta reservarme algunos pensamientos para mí – dije

El alzo las cejas y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa que sorpresa.

- ¿y tú, que pensabas? Te encontré muy entretenido observándome – dije

- observaba lo bella que eres, lo linda que te ves con el cabello recogido – sonrió seductoramente – y lo sexy que te ves con esa ropa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba bajo su cuerpo, vaya, jamás lo vi venir, maldito hibrido original, sonreí de forma traviesa mientras enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura.

- y pensaba que ahora mismo deseo llevarte a las estrellas, amor – murmuro en mi oído.

Ah, ¿podía ser más… seductor? Lleve mi cabeza para atrás al sentir sus labios pegados en mi cuello, besándome lentamente, sin ninguna clase de prisa, me mordí el labios para no dejar escapar ningún ruido, se estaba vengando, lo sabía, adoraba cuando decidía hacerme sufrir lentamente… de esta forma.

- nunca te quedas con nada ¿verdad? – jadee, sus manos ahora recorrían mis piernas y mi abdomen.

- nunca, amor – murmura y sella mis labios con un beso realmente acalorado.

Si, no será difícil conseguir amar con locura a este hombre.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**¿Les gusto? Sé que es corto pero es el prologo y pues no podía extenderme tanto, quería que supieran un poco sobre la vida que empezó Caroline con nuestro adorado Klaus. Espero que me dejen comentarios diciéndome si les gusto y si tengo que mejorar. Como estoy en vacaciones subiré de seguido. Un abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo. **


	2. El secreto de Niklaus

**Hola, ¿Cómo van? He aquí yo con el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste y la disfruten principalmente, un abrazo y leamos.**

* * *

_Primer capítulo._

_¡El secreto de Niklaus!_

El sol destellaba en lo más alto del cielo, me estire como un gato por toda la cama, cielos, había dormido fenomenal, algo falta aquí, con mi brazo busque desesperadamente lo que me hacía falta, Klaus no estaba en la cama y… tampoco estaba en la habitación observándome como algunas veces lo hacía ¿ya se había levantado? Mejor, más cama para mi, sonreí y abrace la almohada de Klaus, Mmm… olía a él, delicioso, me acurruque, quedaba pequeña en tan grande cama. Sin embargo el sueño se desvaneció, era sábado y tenía que ir de compras, hace una semana vi un hermoso vestido azulado en una tienda de modas muy reconocida en new Orleans, si, podía ir de compras hoy, el día esta genial, mire el reloj despertador, las once y media de la mañana, si, aun tenía tiempo. Me levante a regañadientes mientras me desasía del moño que me había hecho esta madrugada. Camine hasta el cuarto de baño, en el me duche con un jabón con olor a fresas y cerezas, con aquel jabón no necesitaba mi colonia, su aroma era fuerte y embriagadora. Mientras me cepillaba el cabello en frente del tocador, pensaba en mis amigos, como extrañaba a Bonnie, a helena, a Stefan, que por cierto no sé nada de él, ni siquiera el mismísimo Damon, nadie sabe donde se fue después de la graduación hace dos meses atrás. A matt, lo último que supe fue que se fue con rebeckh (ojala haya sido buena idea) aunque quien soy yo para juzgarlo porque se haya ido con un original, respire hondo y sonreí ampliamente, me gusta lo que veo, tome un bolso a juego y Salí de la habitación.

- ¿klaus? – pregunte bajando las escaleras amplias y largas.

¿Por qué rayos le gustan estas mansiones? Son inmensas, es decir, a mi me gusta, pero es incomodo. Nadie contesto, ¿Dónde se ha metido? Llegue al salón principal, agudice el oído y escuche unos trazos de unos lienzos en el estudio de Klaus, claro, está pintando.

- aquí estas – dije entrando al gran estudio lleno de pinturas y cuadros, olía a acuarelas y algo de alcohol, estaba bebiendo ron mientras observaba una pintura hermosa. - ¿Qué haces? – pregunte observando la pintura.

- ¿Qué crees que hago, care? – pregunta ausente.

- pues mirando la pintura pero… ¡sabes que, olvídalo! Me has dejado sola en la cama a demás, siempre me reprochas eso cuando yo me levanto primero - dije cruzándome de brazos.

El seguía de pie con su vaso de licor en su mano y mirando atentamente su pintura, es linda pero lo veo tan sumido en el que pienso que esta recordando porque la pinto o que le faltaba, me acerque un poquito más. El se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de lado.

- a mí me gusta aplicar lo que predico, amor – dice y bebe de su vaso.

- y eso no es muy justo ¿sabes? – dije

El alza las cejas y su sonrisa se ancha, deja el vaso de licor en una mesita pequeña y se acerca peligrosamente a mí, tuve que conservar el equilibrio pues su cercanía siempre me alteraba, era demasiado tentador.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

- de compras, claro – dije sonriendo sutilmente - ¿Qué harás tu?

- ya veo en que me ocupo, care – dice y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome a él – pero creo que tendré que negarme a dejarte ir de compras – murmura cerca de mi oído.

Alce mis cejas y sonreí. Pase mis manos por sus hombros alejándome un poquitico de él, solamente para mirar sus ojos brillantes y oscuros.

- creo que no te estaba pidiendo permiso para irme de compras por lo que no puedes usar ese término, y… de verdad quiero comprar ese vestido. – dije sonriéndole y acariciando su cuello, me encantaba como se le veían esos collares que colgaban de su cuello fuerte.

El sonríe levemente dejándome ver esos hoyuelos tan lindos, si no porque estaba tratando de ser orgullosa me hubiera dejado caer en sus brazos.

- yo puedo conseguirte muchos vestidos, amor – me aprieta mas contra él con una sonrisa entre malvada y coqueta.

- siempre haces lo mismo, Klaus – bese cortamente sus labios, el aun sonreía – esta vez puedo valerme sola, es más, siempre lo he hecho solamente que… hay ratos de lucidez y desesperación.

- eso es porque siempre pides que te ayude, de otro modo no iría a buscar vestidos innecesariamente – me suelta un poco y yo vuelvo a respirar mejor. – pero veo que no podre convencerte de lo contrario, ¿o sí?

Sonreí.

- tienes razón, no puedes – dije, el me suelta y me sonríe.

- ten un agradable día, amor– dice volviendo a coger el vaso de licor medio vacío.

- lo mismo para ti – me acerque rápidamente y uní por última vez mis labios con los de él.

Camine rápidamente hasta la salida del estudio, y luego camine hasta el portón principal. Afuera estaba estacionado mi auto, mi adorado auto, me monte y empecé a conducir hasta el centro de la ciudad, Klaus tenía razón, era una ciudad hermosa, llena de arte, de música y deliciosa comida, todo, era mágico y hermoso, conduje por entre las calles hasta que encontré el almacén de ropa donde había visto mi vestido, estacione el auto y baje, no sin antes ponerle la alarma, entre a la tienda con una sonrisa amplia, no veo mi vestido por aquí, me acerque a la vendedora quien me sonrió al verme.

- hola – me apoye en el estante – me pregunta si tienes ese vestido azul con un escote en ve, estaba justo ahí, lo tenias de exposición.

Ella hace una mueca que me dio mala pinta, creo que ya me imaginaba lo que me iba a decir.

- ya no tenemos más de esa colección, señorita – dice

- ah, es que en verdad me gustaba ese vestido – musite – y… no lo he visto en otro almacén.

- lo siento, señorita –

- ¿no puede pedir otro? – pregunte suplicante.

- no, señorita

Respire hondo, odiaba hacer esto, de verdad, lo odiaba pero… quería ese vestido, mire fijamente los ojos de la joven de cabellos rubios.

- me traerás ese mismo vestido por mucho que te cueste, te daré el dinero necesario, vendré a recogerlo dentro de dos días, a demás, no le dirás a nadie sobre esto ¿entiendes?

La chica parpadea rápidamente y asiente lentamente mientras se aleja de mí. Ya le daré su buena recompensa, respire hondo y decepcionada por no encontrar mi vestido hoy Salí del almacén, me monte en el auto de nuevo y emprendí marcha a algún otro almacén a ver si compro algo. Al pasar por una de las calles del barrio francés, un barrio residencial y antiguo, a demás de muy conocido, me tope con dos personajes muy conocidos, era… Elijah con Hayley, ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos? A demás, no sabía que el hermano mayor de Klaus estaba por aquí, arrugue el seño y me impresione aun más, hayley estaba… bueno, llevaba un bultico en su veinte, ¿es lo que creo que es? Tal vez debería bajar a saludarlos, estacione mi auto y me baje, camine rápidamente hasta alcanzarlos.

- hola – musite a sus espaldas.

Ambos se detuvieron, Elijah fue el primero en darse la vuelta, ahí estaba, el mayor de los originales, tan apuesto y elegante, dando esa sensación de imponencia y mando, le sonreí ampliamente, el me miraba sorprendido, con ambas cejas alzadas.

- Caroline, no… sabia que estabas por aquí – me dijo elijah aun asombrado, ¿Qué le ocurre?

¿Klaus no le había dicho a su hermano de mí? Primero ni siquiera sabía que Elijah andará por nueva Orleans, el siempre desaparece, ¿Por qué Klaus no le ha dicho a su hermano que los dos comenzamos una relación? Arrugue el seño y me cruce de brazos, ¿es que no han hablado en dos meses? Mire a hayley quien puso sus manos en su vientre, ¿esperaba un bebe? ¿De quién? Y… ¿Por qué andaba acompañada de elijah? ¿Ellos tendrán algo? No, no, no, olvídate de eso Caroline, elijah estaba enamorado de katherina.

- hola, Caroline – dice hayley suavemente.

- hola, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte

Ella sonrió levemente, parecía incomoda.

- supongo que bien… - dice.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Caroline? – pregunto Elijah. Parecía preocupado.

- es extraño que tu hermano no te haya contado de mi… supongo que él no sabe que tu andas por aquí, yo… vivo con Klaus – dije

Vi la cara de Elijah volverse seria y rígida, ¿Qué había dicho? A demás, vi a hayley arrugando el seño y llevándose una mano a su pecho, parecía dolida por algo, ¿dije algo malo? Esto… esta situación no me gusta para nada.

- ¿estás aquí con Niklaus? – pregunta Elijah.

- sí. Amm… y hayley, te felicito, supongo que estas…

- sí, estoy embarazada, Caroline – dice cortante - ¿sabes quién es el padre?

Vi que Elijah la miro con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba tanto al mayor de los originales? Me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder.

- hayley… - murmura Elijah de forma autoritaria.

- es de Niklaus, Caroline – dijo y note que sus ojos centellaron, no sé si de dolor o de felicidad de que lo supiera.

Sentí como la mitad de mi pecho empezaba a crujirme, mis pulmones de repente querían colapsar, dios, me enderece con los labios apretados, Elijah me miraba con los ojos entristecidos, jamás lo había visto así, y hayley… me miraba sin saber que decirme… Klaus… iba hacer padre, ¡KLAUS! El mismísimo hibrido original que es temido por todos, ¿padre? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de desmayarme, mis rodillas no podían aguantar tanto peso, de repente sentí mis ojos aguados.

- yo… yo…

- Caroline… - dijo elijah tratado de acercarme pero yo me aleje negando reiteradamente la cabeza.

Iba a irme corriendo de ese lugar, llorando, me dolía todo el cuerpo y para un vampiro eso es algo imposible, me han enterrado la estaca más peligrosa, Klaus… el… no, no puedo ni decirlo, no de nuevo, mis ojos estaban hechos un mar de lagrimas habían perdido su rumbo, jamás pensé que esta felicidad se iba ir abajo con tan enorme secreto, antes de subirme al auto sentí que me tomaban del brazo y me hacían girar lentamente, era elijan, quien me sonrió endeblemente, yo no soporte mucho y llore, estalle en llanto, Elijah me sostenía entre sus brazos para que no me derrumbara.

- tengo que explicarte algunas cosas, Caroline –

Yo trataba de regular la respiración pero no podía, estaba… me sentía como una imbécil.

- tú no tienes que explicarme nada, Elijah – dije separándome un poco, pero él me mantuvo cogida del brazo para que no me callera, todos mis sentidos vampíricos habían desaparecido.

- te lo explicare yo porque creo que mi hermano no lo hare de la mejor manera, Caroline, ¿me vas a escuchar? – dice suavemente.

Elijah siempre sabia que decir, era el mejor de los originales con respecto al honor, paciencia, resistencia, lealtad y culpa, se que él ha sentido culpa, como todos él ha hecho cosas malas, pero creo que esta avergonzado por aquello.

Asentí lentamente enjugándome las lágrimas con mis pulgares temblorosos.

- dame las llaves de tu auto, se dé un lugar donde podemos hablar – dice elijah extendiéndome la mano derecha.

- si – solloce – tómalas. Y… ella…

No podía pronunciar su nombre, simplemente no me salía de los labios, el nombre de ella y de Klaus se habían vuelto una tortura ahora mismo.

- estará bien – dice Elijah mirándome.

Asentí y camine a mi puesto del copiloto, me senté, Elijah se subió y encendió el auto, de un momento a otro conducía a toda velocidad por las calles, yo lloraba acerbamente pensando en que Klaus me había… en todo caso, ocultado algo demasiado importante, ¡hayley tenía un hijo de él! Llevaba un pequeño bebe en su vientre con la sangre de Niklaus, apreté mis ojos para evitar llorar, pero me fue imposible. ¿Cómo ocurrió? No… no, era imposible… él… era un vampiro y no podía… ¿sería una trampa? O… ¿Qué? Dios mío.

Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería algo alejada del barrio francés, me preguntó porque salió tan rápido del barrio, trate de organizarme un poco antes de bajarme del auto. Elijah se bajo primero y me abrió la puerta, yo me baje con su ayuda. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada de las personas, según elijah para que habláramos con tranquilidad.

El saco un pañuelo de su saco azul rey y me lo extendió, yo lo tome y me seque las lagrimas, seguramente el poco maquillaje que tenia se había regado completamente, sin embargo eso me importaba en lo más mínimo, se lo pase a Elijah apenada pero el sonrió.

- quédatelo, seguramente lo vas a necesitar más – dice

Asentí lentamente poniendo mis manos en la mesa de metal.

- Caroline, es cierto, hayley está esperando un hijo de niklaus – dice Elijah

Partí a llorar nuevamente al escuchar a Elijah diciendo aquello, es decir, que no era ninguna trampa ni engaño de hayley, nada, era verdad, Elijah jamás miente y menos con algo así.

- siento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera tan… hostil, pero tenias que saberlo.

-Klaus jamás me lo dijo… - lloriquee. - ¿Por qué? ¿No confía en mí?

- yo… si sabía que estabas aquí, hayley no lo sabía, fingí no saberlo por ella. Caroline, no está pasando un embarazo satisfactorio.

¿A no? ¿Qué quería decir? Es… tan complicado, ¿Cómo pudo Klaus ocultarme esto?

- ¿Cuánto lleva de embarazo? – pregunte llevándome un mano a mi cabello y echándolo para atrás.

- dos meses – contesta uniendo sus manos por encima de la mesa.

Solté una exclamación de dolor, ¿dos meses? Ese era el tiempo que teníamos Klaus y yo de pareja, o… de lo que fuera, mas lagrimas salieron, dos meses, dos meses en los que tuvo muchísimas oportunidades de hablarme sobre su… hijo y hayley, o sea que… ese niño se procreo justamente cuando yo estaba en mis días de graduada, cuando esperaba desesperadamente a Tyler…

- yo… estoy con él desde hace dos meses… - murmure

- Caroline, pido que entiendas. Niklaus no quiere a su hijo, lo… desprecia – dijo y pareció dolido – desprecia a su propia sangre, es posible que no te haya dicho porque no le importa retomar aquel tema. No le importa nada.

Dios mío.

* * *

**Respuestas de los comentarios del capítulo anterior: **

**- lila: **_hola, gracias por comentar el capitulo. Eh, me base un poco en la personalidad de Klaus, pero tenlo por seguro que si tiene parecido no es con mala intención, estoy en contra del plagio, si sigues leyendo te enteraras que son completamente diferente. Gracias por preguntarme: ) _

**- diana34: **_hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste y… gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo, abrazos. _

_- _**sporusnote:**_ me alegro que te guste, y gracias, como dije antes, hago lo puedo : ) jajaja espero que te haya gustado este. Un abrazo. _

**Y… hasta aquí llego el capitulo, la verdad si lo continuaba jamás acabaría, entonces… ya ven como las cosas se complican, ya apareció mi queridísimo elijah y la zorra de hayley, aunque siento lastima por ella, que triste esperar un bebe (milagrosamente) de un hombre que no siente nada, y aquí en mi fic… pobre Caroline. Solo les puedo decir que… vamos a sufrir un poquitico :'( espero sus comentarios y pues que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. **


	3. Huyendo de la primera sombra

**Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí con el segundo capítulo, gracias a las personas que han comentado, espero que la historia siga de su agrado. Y pues nada, aquí les dejo.**

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_Huyendo de la primera sombra._

A Niklaus no le importaba su hijo, su propio hijo, su propio linaje, el… a él no le importa, ni siquiera se digno a contármelo, el llanto había cesado después de unos minutos muy largos, el pañuelo de Elijah estaba siendo violado por mis manos, lo apretaba, lo estrujaba y lo mojaba con mis lagrimas. No sé porque estoy más dolida, más enfadada, desilusionada… si porque él me ocultara semejante cosa o porque no… no le importa un regalo que le está ofreciendo la vida para redimirse.

- debí saberlo… es decir, es, es Klaus – musite mirando el pañuelo. –

- he hablado con mi hermano de todas las formas posibles y tal vez… algo se le quedo impregnado en la memoria – dice Elijah

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte

- cuando recién se entero que iba hacer papá, enloqueció, por supuesto. Me pidió personalmente que acabara con la vida de mi sobrino y de hayley. No… entiendo quien es esa persona que se dice ser mi hermano – dice Elijah

Y más lagrimas, suelo siempre ser muy sensible y esta noticia solo me hizo decaer aun mas en un mar lleno de sombras, aunque sinceramente no se dé que me sorprendo, Klaus es un mundo oscuro, donde la mínima luz que tiene es su sonrisa cuando me habla, pero… alguien que rechaza a su propia sangre solamente porque aquel pequeño ser indefenso no le da poder… es solamente un cobarde, no importa el amor que le tenga a Niklaus, eso no justifica todas las cosas que ha hecho y… las que hizo y las que seguramente hará.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mantener con vida a Hayley? – pregunte

El alzo las cejas y se removió en su asiento.

- lo único que me dijo Klaus después de que yo le hablara y le dijera que podríamos ser la familia que nunca pudimos ser, dijo que un rey necesitaba un heredero – dijo

Abrí mis ojos grandes e hinchados, aprese mis labios para no seguir soltando sollozos. ¿Qué quería decir Elijah con aquello, ¿un heredero? ¿Quién demonios se creía Klaus? El rey del mundo, yo sabía o bueno, todos sabemos los delirios de grandeza y exceso de poder pero… ¿creerse rey?

- ¿heredero? –

- sí, un heredero, eso es una buena noticia, es un progreso para Niklaus, sin embargo desde entonces no ha querido saber del tema, jamás me pregunta por su hijo o por lo menos como va hayley y yo prefiero ocuparme de aquello, rebekah también colabora desde lejos hablándole a hayley.

Ese hombre tenía un corazón bueno, grande, y aun no ha perdido su humanidad, todo lo contrario del hibrido original del que me enamore. Pobre hayley, creo que no la culpo, me da… lastima, no me imagino en una situación como la de ella… y yo no puedo sentirme peor.

- sí, pero… ¿Por qué mencionó la palabra heredero? –

- veras, la familia original creo a nueva Orleans, nosotros somos los responsables, Klaus estaba sediento de poder cuando llego aquí y descubrió que… alguien le robaba el puedo. El prácticamente es el rey de aquí, por aquello dijo que su hijo debía ser el heredero, lo que me parece completamente lógico y egoísta. El… no quiere una familia, el quiere un objeto que le de poder, más poder.

Dios, ¿Quién era Klaus? Creo que ya sabía la respuesta, todos conocíamos a Klaus, el sociópata, el asesino en serie y… del que me enamore. Trague saliva, mi garganta se había quedado seca.

- no puedo creerme todo esto – musite, los ojos de elijah se volvieron cálidos – Elijah, sé que no debo preguntar esto pero… ¿Cómo lo está tomando hayley? Yo… estuve todo este tiempo con el padre de su hijo mientras este ni se inmutaba que existe y…

- no tienes porque sentirte culpable, Caroline. El único aquí que debería sentirse así aunque sabemos de sobra que eso no pasara, es Niklaus. Hayley está bajo el cuidado de una bruja que descubrió el milagroso embarazo de hayley. Yo voy a veces para asegurarme de que está bien y que nadie trate de hacerle daño, es… des confortante saber que el padre de mi sobrino es… un mostro, aunque todos sabemos eso.

Cielos, pobre hayley, enserio.

- Caroline, ¿Qué piensas hacer con esta información? ¿Le dirás a Klaus que sabes lo de su hijo? – pregunto Elijah.

- no lo sé, Elijah, lo que en realidad creo es que… no puedo quedarme aquí, no así, necesito pensar tantas cosas yo… estoy muy confundida – tartamudee mirando el pañuelo.

Elijah pareció muy preocupado cuando dije aquello.

- Caroline, no quiero defender a mi hermano cuando te diga esto pero, escúchame, nunca, en ningún momento, en todos estos milenios que llevo viviendo al lado de Klaus, lo había visto enamorado, que se preocupara por otra persona que no fuera él, tu lograste sacar ese Klaus humano, o por lo menos la pequeña parte que aun palpita, ni siquiera nosotros que somos su familia, el nos encerró por muchos siglos en cajones, y por ti… hace cosas que no hizo por ninguno de nosotros, con la mejor sonrisa. Caroline, si te marchas, ese Klaus que lograste sacar a la luz, esa pequeña parte humana que tu viste en estos dos meses, se marchara y no volverá.

Apreté los labios. Elijah tenía razón, tal vez yo pude hacer algo por Klaus pero creo que fue en vano, pensé que se podía redimir, si el amaba era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero ¿Qué hice? Solo cambia cuando está conmigo, o por lo menos hace el intento, ¿y? los meses que creí que yo estaba tocando su corazón el me estaba ocultando que iba a ser padre, que embarazo a hayley. Yo, necesitaba irme, necesitaba alejarme de Klaus, el tenia que sentir que es perder algo, si me quiere como dice Elijah su humanidad permanecerá palpitando y luchando por mí, no era porque lo quería poner a prueba, es porque me siento herida, confundida por su mentira, sé que no era la obligación de que el famosísimo rey de la ciudad hibrido ahogado de poder me contara sus delirantes problemas, pero esto, es demasiado.

- lo siento, Elijah. – musite y vi que soltó un suspiro – si me quiere aunque sea un poquito, esa pequeña migaja que saque de su corazón llamada humanidad se mantendrá viva, y esperara hasta que yo vuelva y le escuche hablar. Pero te lo pido, no le digas absolutamente nada.

- ¿Dónde te irás?

- Me iré a Mystic Falls, con Elena y Bonnie – respire hondo – son mis amigas y necesito urgentemente hablar con ella, me sirvió muchísimo que me explicaras las cosas. Eres una gran persona, Elijah.

El me sonrió.

- trato de salvar lo que queda de mi, Caroline y si ayudar a mi hermano a formar una familia me ayudara a redimirme, que así sea. Tienes mi palabra, no le diré nada a mi hermano con respecto a ti, hare como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto.

- gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. Pero antes… necesito ver a hayley – dije –

El arrugo el seño.

- ¿a ver a hayley? – pregunto frunciendo el seño.

- sí. Y… creo que no tengo a donde ir – musite despacio –

- Klaus te encontrara si no vas a casa hoy, Caroline –

- pero… y si me quedo en casa de hayley, el no buscara allí, ¿alguna vez va?

- no, nunca va a verla – dice – siempre voy yo.

- entonces iré allí, llévame. – le pedí, el me miro por unos segundos.

- vámonos – dice levantándose del asiento.

* * *

**Respuestas del capítulo anterior. **

**- **_h__**eiji-kazu4ever**_: _hola, chica. __Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. Para la conversación de Klaus y Caroline vas a tener que esperar un poquito, con la que va hablar es con Hayley, un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario. _

- **diana34**_: hola, si, da pena Caroline que se haya enterado del embarazo así, pero bueno y claro, elijah es hermosísimo, después de Klaus amo a ese personaje, gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo._

- **sporusnote: **_¿no te lo esperabas? Pues ya ves, claro que tenía que poner al bebe y a hayley, pues Klaus no es que desee mucho ser papá, claro que no, a demás le voy hacer las cosas más difíciles (soy cruel, lo sé) si, es un poco fuerte, y no, hayley no siente cosas por Klaus ni Klaus por ella, así que no será un obstáculo para que te relajes, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que la pobre no esté devastada. Gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo._

**Tan, tan, tan, tan, he aquí el problemita en que se metió Caroline, pero necesitaba que lo dejara, de verdad, ella tiene que irse al pueblo donde creció, pobrecita, de verdad. Vamos como le va con hayley, y vamos a ver qué pasa con Klaus, ¿no les parece que Elijah es un… hermoso? Bueno, muchísimas gracias por comentar y pues espero que el capitulo les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. Abrazos. **


	4. La maternidad de Hayley

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero que les guste muchísimo.**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_La maternidad de Hayley. _

Elijah paro en un edificio que quedaba por el barrio francés, era de cinco pisos y en el tercero vivía Hayley, aquel apartamento era de una bruja que le estaba ayudando a la mujer lobo con su maternidad, antes de bajarme del auto mire a Elijah quien estaba completamente serio, respire hondo.

- ¿no vas a acompañarme? – le pregunte

- es mejor que vayas sola – dice mirando al frente – ve rápido, por aquí se pasea mucho conocido de Klaus, prácticamente casi toda la ciudad lo conoce.

- de acuerdo, Elijah, muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo – dije con una sonrisa, el me miro.

- tal vez mi hermano reaccione habiéndote perdido – me dijo.

- si, tal vez – musite asintiendo con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era casi imposible. – adiós.

- hasta pronto – dijo Elijah y se bajo del auto seguida de mi – buen viaje.

- gracias – entonces desapareció.

Sonreí débilmente y camine a la entrada del ascensor. Toque el botón con el número 3 del sitofono, espere a que me contestara.

- ¿hola?

- hola, vengo a ver a Hayley, soy amiga de Elijah –

- dime tu nombre – musito la vos femenina

- Caroline, ella sabe quien soy – dije con la vos pastosa, había llorado mucho anteriormente.

Tranquila Caroline, ahora no puedes llorar, tienes que hacer la fuerte, caprichosa y hermosa chica de siempre, que "sabe" manejar sus problemas con la mejor sonrisa, sí, claro.

- ah, sí. Pasa – dice y la reja del edificio se abre rápidamente.

Yo entre y como vi los pasillos desiertos, a velocidad vampírica ya me encontraba en el 3 piso, toque la puerta con los nudillos de mi mano, en poco tiempo una mujer de cabellos cafés me abrió, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- eres un vampiro, ¿no? – pregunto la chica apoyándose en la pared.

- sí, y como sabrás… necesito permiso para entrar a la casa – murmure

Ella asintió lentamente.

- puedes entrar, Caroline – dice sonriéndome, sonreí y entre a la casa.

- me llamo sophie – dice la chica.

- ah, tú debes ser la bruja ¿verdad? – pregunte con una débil sonrisa, vamos, fuerte.

Era pequeño el saloncito principal, luego seguía un corredor y había tres habitaciones al fondo. Vi a Hayley salir de aquel corredor, llevaba un jean y una camisa algo suelta, podía ver el pequeño bultico que había tras sus manos, apreté los labios y las ganas de llorar entraron a mi nuevamente, no puedo creer que… que Hayley vaya a esperar un bebe de Klaus.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Caroline? – pregunto Hayley mirándome.

- quiero hablar contigo, hayley – dije suavemente

Ella me miraba deductivamente, seguramente jamás esperaba encontrarme aquí, respire hondo y espere a que ella hablara, pero jamás lo hizo.

- ¿quieres algo, Caroline? – pregunto sophie a mis espaldas.

- agua estaría bien – musite. - ¿y bien?

- claro, siéntate – dijo hayley señalando el sillón café

Yo camine hasta él y me senté, la mujer lobo se sentó al frente mío, me miro, sus ojos verdes no se despegaban de los míos, dándome algo de sutileza al hablar.

- ¿Klaus sabe que estas aquí?

- no, el no sabe nada – dije

- debí imaginármelo, de otro modo te hubiera matado antes de dejarte venir por aquí – dice Hayley con tosquedad.

Sabía que Hayley no sentía absolutamente nada por Klaus, sabía que lo único que los unía era el hijo que llevaba la mujer lobo en su vientre, eso no me calmaba, yo sabía desde hace mucho que Klaus no sentía nada por ella ni ella por él, jamás fue su interés romántico, más bien fue el de Tyler un tiempo o eso creo, sin embargo abra siempre algo fuerte que los une y es ese niño así ninguno de los dos lo vea de esa manera, mas a adelante ese niño va a entender muchísimas cosas y necesitara a sus padres.

- tal vez no lo hubiera hecho – dije

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- se nota que no conoces bien a Klaus, Caroline – dice Hayley – el dispone de la vida de cualquiera con tal de jamás disponer de la de él.

- eso lo tengo claro, pero él no me dañaría a mi – dije

- intento dañar a su hijo, ¿eso te dice algo? – Respondió rápidamente Hayley mirándome intensamente – a demás, daño muchísimas personas que te importaban, eso es como herirte.

Me quede en silencio, tal vez Hayley… al final de cuentas tenía razón, me dolía pensarlo, pero… si intento matar a su propia familia, conmigo… podía hacer lo que se le dé la gana, por ende no puedo exponerme.

- hayley… ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

- la hermana de sophie, lo descubrió y ahora ella está tratando de lidiar conmigo – dice hayley

- vaya… yo….

- ¿Qué le vas a decir a Klaus? Es obvio que él jamás te lo dijo, y ahora… ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Le dirás que estuviste aquí? – pregunto Hayley.

- no hayley, no le diré nada, o por lo menos no ahorita… no es por nada pero esta noticia para mí es un golpe bajo –

- claro, debe ser difícil saber que el hombre del que estas enamorada va a tener un hijo de otra mujer – dice

Sophie llego por fin con mi agua, ella nos sonrió levemente y se encamino a un cuarto alejado.

- estoy bajo las manos de las brujas de esta ciudad – dice hayley - ¿dejaras a Klaus?

- sí, voy a dejarlo por ahora. Tengo que pensar con calma, hayley.

Ella asiente lentamente.

- para mi es… extraño, duro, es decir, tengo dieciocho años y… mírame, estoy embarazada de… de un hibrido original asesino, todo por una noche de copas, sexo y mas licor, le pidió a elijah que me asesinara, el odia este embarazo, nos dejo vivos de milagro, no sé quién demonios lo persuadió pero… pero si fuera por elijah, cielos, estaría quien sabe dónde, me acuso de a verme estado con otro hombre, lo hubieras visto la noche en que sophie le dijo que yo estaba embarazada –

Hayley está sufriendo en silencio, debe ser horrible quedar embarazada de un hombre que no te ama y que ella tampoco ama, un hombre que le da asco saber que tiene que ser papa, un hombre cruel, perverso… antes odiaba a Klaus, ahora… no, no lo odio, pero no sé si pueda seguir amándolo, ¿Cómo hare para olvidarlo? Como olvide a Tyler… pero… fue Klaus quien me hizo borrar el recuerdo, ¿Quién me hará borrar el recuerdo de este hibrido original?

- no sé qué decirte por no me veo en esa situación, hayley – musite – pero yo… puedo ayudarte.

- ¿tu a mi? ¿Por qué?

- porque creo que… las dos somos mujeres anormales, ya sabes, loba y vampiro, tu estas embarazada del hombre que quiero… creo que podemos hacer una tregua.

Ella arrugo el seño.

- ¿enserio?

- si, por supuesto –

- pero… me has dicho que te vas a ir – dijo ella mirándome con el seño fruncido.

- pero volveré, algún día, y te ayudare, hayley –

Ella sonríe levemente y asiente.

- gracias Caroline, ¿abra algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Asentí energéticamente, empezábamos a llevarnos bien a pesar de tan complicada situación. Entonces comprendí, no debo odiar a hayley, ella se acostó con Klaus por pasión, lujuria, no por amor… aquí ninguna de las dos tenía la culpa de nada, aquí el único culpable es el hibrido original.

- no le digas nada a Klaus si llegas a verlo y… ¿podrías hospedarme esta noche aquí?

- no le diré nada, lo prometo. Y si, puedes quedarte aquí – dice hayley

- gracias, solamente será por esta noche – dije

- claro… ¿te enseño la habitación? – pregunta la loba levantándose, sonreí y asentí.

Tal vez me vaya para calmar mis sentimientos y tratar de resolver cosas en mi interior, pero sabía que algún día volveré para ayudar a hayley, le había dado mi palabra, y como elijah, mi palabra vale oro.

**Elijah Mikaelson. **

Llegue a casa de mi hermano, lo mejor sería ir acompañarlo para que este (como siempre) no vaya a cometer algo de lo que yo principalmente me arrepienta y trate como de costumbre asesinarlo aunque se me vaya mi inmortalidad en ello. Camine hasta el salón y lo vi, estaba apoyado en la chimenea encendida con un vaso de licor al lado, parece que está enfadado, ya sabe que Caroline se está tardando demasiado.

- ¿sucede algo, hermano? – pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

- No estoy de humor para tus sermones – dice

- no vengo a darte un sermón, Niklaus –

Seguía dándome la espalda, no sé si Caroline abra hecho bien en marcharse de la ciudad, pero lo que le hizo el a ella, ocultarle su paternidad, eso no estuvo bien por lo que cumpliré a mi palabra, Niklaus podrá estarce muriendo por saber donde se encuentra pero yo no le diré absolutamente nada, puede que en el fondo quiera verlo sufrir por algo que le importa y no puede tener.

- ¿a qué has venido, entonces? – pregunta, supe que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por controlarse.

- ¿no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano menor? – pregunte con una leve sonrisa.

El respiro hondo y se volteo para mirarme, toma su vaso de licor y camina dos pasos hacia mí.

- se ha ido, Elijah… - murmuro - ¡SE HA IDO!

Tira su vaso contra la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos diferentes.

- ¿Caroline? ¿Por qué ha de irse? – pregunte

Klaus me miro con el seño fruncido, su mandíbula estaba templada, y sus puños apretados a sus costados.

- creo saber porque… - se acerca a mi - ¿le has dicho del embarazo, Elijah?

- no, Niklaus, yo no me he visto con Caroline.

- ¿estás seguro de eso, hermano? – pregunto, sus ojos chispeaban de la ira.

- muy seguro – respondí mirando directamente sus ojos.

El se aleja y vuelve a darme la espalda.

- ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?! – vuelve a gritar.

- ¿Estas preocupado, hermano? – pregunte tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

El me observa.

- Voy a buscarla, por toda la ciudad si es necesario, y voy a matar a todo aquel que se me atraviese por delante – dice Klaus caminando directamente a la puerta.

- encuéntrala, hermano – musite antes de que saliera y azotara ruidosamente la puerta.

Maldición. Si va al barrio francés, lo más probable es que la encuentre, y sé que hay será el primer lugar donde la va a ir a buscar. Espere a que mi hermano se alejara lo suficiente, cuando paso aquello le marque a Caroline a su móvil.

- ¿hola? ¿Elijah? – contesto.

- Caroline, ¿sigues donde Hayley? – pregunte

- sí, te dije que aquí pasaría la noche, ¿Elijah, que sucede?

- Klaus se ha marchado a buscarte, lo más seguro es que te encuentre – dije apresuradamente.

- ¡No, Elijah! No permitas que me encuentre, por favor – se oía angustiada.

- No puedo hacer nada para impedirlo… ¿Caroline?

Escuche unos ruidos extraños.

- Elijah… - susurro – creo que es demasiado tarde, Klaus esta aquí.

* * *

**Respuestas del capítulo anterior. **

**Yanet:** _holaaaaaaa. Jajajajjaa pues ya te enteraste más o menos que planeaba hacer Caroline y mira como le salió su escapada, gracias por comentar, abrazos. _

**Sporusnote:** _hola, ¿te sorprendiste con este capítulo? Pues mira lo que pasa, Klaus la pillo con las manos en la masa y justo en la casa de Hayley y como dices, ningún original perdona la traición, gracias por comentar y un abrazo._

**heiji-kazu4ever**_**:**__ holaa, de verdad que pensaras que soy cruel, pero gracias a eso la historia promete jajaja lamento hacerte sufrir tanto, pues casi adivinas lo que iba a pasar, pero ves que no interrumpió a la mitad de la conversación de care y Hayley. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar el capitulo._

**Diana34:** _hola, si, tiene razón, Klaus odia la traición, y bueno, vamos a ver que dice o hace en el capitulo siguiente, gracias por comentar y me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic, de eso se trata ¿no? Bueno, abrazos._

**Y holaaaaaaaaaaa. **

**Jajaja, estoy actualizando rápido gracias a que el fic ya lo tengo adelantado y solo me toma unos minuticos subirlo, así que es por eso. ¿Fui demasiado cruel en córtalo ahí? ¡Dios mío! en las que se metió Caroline, lamentablemente Klaus la ha encontrado, ujujujuuuui, ya se imaginaran que pasa en el prox capitulo, hasta entonces las dejo, un abrazo. Ah… no seré tan mala y les diré el nombre del siguiente capítulo **_**"el adiós más codiciado"**_** ahora sí, ya se imaginaran. **


	5. El adiós mas codiciado

**Hola, hola, aquí les dejo uno de los capítulos más esperados, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Cuarto capitulo_

_El adiós más codiciado._

- aquí estas, amor – dice Klaus y noto su mirada sombría, su mandíbula apretada influyendo temor. – es muy difícil querer escapar de un original, cielo.

Esta enfadado, diría furibundo. Estaba a un metro de él mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de parecer des complicada, pero sabía que el temor en mi rostro no podía disimularse. Hayley estaba de pie a mis espaldas, mirando con temor a Klaus quien no se había inmutado la presencia de aquella, Sophie tomo a Hayley de un brazo y la llevo rápidamente a una habitación, puede que la cosa se ponga fea.

- soy una mujer con esperanza – dije cruzándome de brazos – Klaus, no deberías estar aquí.

El se paseo por la sala con su mirada en mi, sus ojos chispeaban ira, furia y note una pisca de dolor. Seguramente ya sabe exactamente que hago en la casa de Hayley y lo que tramaba hacer.

- ¿no debo, amor? – pregunto endureciendo las facciones de su rostro. - no debo... - musito

- no, porque no quiero que estés aquí, es más, quiero que muevas tu trasero original lejos de esta casa – dije y aunque sonara dura y decidida tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar.

Vi que se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en una pared de la sala mirándome fijamente, detallándome las facciones enfadadas de mi rostro, estaba serio, demasiado, tal vez quería asesinarme.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente, Caroline? – pregunta Klaus mirándome. ¿Tenia que preguntarme eso? creo que quiere verme flaquear.

Sonreí hipócritamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello y me acercaba tres pasos cortos a él.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero alejarme de ti y quiero hacerlo rápidamente – dije

- ¿alejarte, cariño? – Pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto, aunque sé que aquello fue sarcasmo – y para alejarte has tenido que venir a ver a Hayley.

Puse mis brazos en jarra, lo mire atentamente mientras el cambiaba de punto al lado de un asiento del pequeño comedor de cuatro puestos.

- ella necesita ayuda y yo pienso brindársela ¿sabes? A diferencia de ti, hay personas que quieren y tiene la posibilidad de ayudar – dije, el sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza.

- no sé a dónde quieres llegar, amor. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo te enteraste del misterioso embarazo de hayley? –

Me quede en silencio, no podía decirle que era Elijah. ¿Qué demonios le digo? Pienso Caroline.

- se lo dije yo, Klaus – dijo Hayley a mis espaldas.

Klaus desvió la mirada a la mujer lobo, arrugo el seño rígidamente.

- y… ¿tu quien te crees para decirle a todo el mundo que estas embarazada? No te ofendas, amor, pero lo que paso no significo absolutamente nada – dice Klaus mirando a Hayley, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

- resulta que yo no soy cualquier persona, Klaus, creo que en el fondo sabes que yo debí a verme enterado hace dos meses, pero tu egoísmo no te dejo ¿cierto?

El me miro y sonrió un poco, odio cuando sonríe así

- te equivocas cielo, no te conté porque simplemente no tenias que saberlo – dice Klaus y de repente vuelve a quedarse serio.

- ¿y qué haces aquí, entonces? – pregunte

- amor, creo que es obvio saber que hago aquí. Vengo a buscarte – dice el cruzándose de brazos y dando un paso hacia mí.

- y si no quiero ir contigo –

- ¿así que hablas enserio, amor? ¿Vas a irte? – pregunta mirándome.

- hablo enserio, Klaus… creo que yo extendí esto, me di cuenta que yo no puedo con esto, no puedo estar contigo –

El arruga el seño y tiempla su rostro. Su semblante es frio y terriblemente calculador.

- eres una mujer mas lista, care, vamos, haz el intento por mentir mejor – dice Klaus

- no te estoy mintiendo, aunque creo que es más fácil que te comas la mentira – dije

- ¿es por eso? – señala el vientre de Hayley, ¿eso? ¿Eso? ¿Dijo, eso?

- no llames a tu hijo "eso" Klaus, eres un desalmado – dije sintiéndome enfadadísima.

- yo nací sin alma, amor, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a esa palabra "desalmado" es solamente una triste verdad.

- Klaus… - trato de hablar Hayley

- ¡cállate, crees que por llevar un hijo mío en tu vientre tienes poder sobre mi! pues te equivocas, cariño – le grita Klaus salido de sus cacillas.

- por dios, no grites, deja a hayley fuera de esto – dije acercándome más a él.

- ¿te vas a ir? Bien, entonces dejemos un regalito para que nunca me olvides –

No vi en qué momento partió un asiento, tomo un pedazo de madera y se acerco rápidamente a mí, dios mío, no, no, no va a matarme, retrocedí torpemente mientras miraba la estaca en su mano.

- Klaus, no quieres hacer esto – musite

- oh, amor, sí, quiero hacer esto – dice Klaus acercándose a mi

- Klaus, no – oí a Hayley, pero este la ignoro.

Me tomo fuertemente del cuello y me acerco a él. Su aliento daba a mi cara, me estremecí, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo y no sé de qué tengo tanto pánico, si de dejarlo o de que él me mate.

- jamás perdono la traición, Caroline – dijo Klaus mirándome

- ¿vas a matarme? – pregunte mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban. – pues hazlo.

El me miro a los ojos y vi un pequeño destello en los suyos.

- no, amor, no puedo matarte – dijo y limpio mis lagrimas suavemente

Dejo caer el pedazo de madera al suelo y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- adiós, Caroline – murmuro, se acerca y me da un beso en la frente – tal vez, algún día puedas perdonarme, por ahora eres libre de irte. Yo siempre estaré esperándote, no importa cuánto te tardes, estaré siempre recordándote, ya espere una vez ¿recuerdas?

El me suelta y en medio segundo ya no está aquí, estalle en llanto, sentí los brazos de hayley rodeándome mientras trataba de calmarme, era imposible olvidarme de él, o cielos, apreté mis labios y decidí dejarme llevar, lo siento Klaus, pero no puedo estar aquí, no contigo, no ahora.

**Bonnie Bennett**

Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Damon Salvatore, encontrando una drástica solución para esto, Stefan el destripador ha vuelto y ha asesinado a medio pueblo, la sheriff tratando por todos los medios de dar con el paradero de nuestro "amigo" pero nadie, nadie ha podido encontrarlo, ni siquiera el mismo Damon, nadie, todos sabemos que Stefan a anulado sus sentimientos por la decisión que ha tomado Elena, escogió a su hermano en vez de a él, que pensó que era el amor de su vida, ahora en vez de un buen amigo tenemos a un destripados haciéndonos la vida imposible.

- Bonnie, me siento tan culpable, de saber que Stefan ha vuelto a su vida de matanza y soledad por mi culpa… - decía Elena quien se había sentado a mi lado con un vaso de licor.

- Hey, se te está pegando el vicio que tiene Damon y Alaric – dije mirándola, ella sonríe apesadumbrada y bebe de su vaso hasta el fondo. – a demas, no es tu culpa, es decir, son tus sentimientos…

- tal vez pero… fui, no sé, diablos… ¿Por qué amar trae tantas consecuencias? – pregunta Elena

- quien sabe – musite. - ¿Dónde esta Damon?

- en el bar con Alaric, ambos tratan de pensar en traer al viejo Stefan – musita Elena - ¿sabes algo? Como extraño a Caroline, su ánimo, su entusiasmo… ¡todo!

Yo sonrió ampliamente recordando a mi amiga, hace dos meses que no la vemos, se fue con… Klaus, bueno, en realidad ella fue a buscarlo para aceptar su tal oferta, la verdad ni Elena ni yo estuvimos de acuerdo pero decidimos guardar silencio, ya dos de nuestros amigos se han enamorado de originales, matt de la mujer original y malvada y Caroline de nada menos que el hibrido original más fuerte del mundo, esto sí que no puedo creerlo, sin embargo, ni Elena ni yo le dijimos nada a Caroline, solamente le deseamos buena suerte, quien sabe cómo le está yendo…

- hola, hola, amigas – dice la mismísima Caroline entrando a la sala de los Salvatore.

Me quede con la boca abierta de par en par, Elena fue la primera quien se levanto y a velocidad vampírica la abrazo fuertemente, nuestra rubia amiga seguía igual de hermosa, con un vestido en flores que jamás se lo había visto, yo fue la siguiente en abrazarla, cuanto la habita extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sonriéndole

- oh, Bonnie, yo también te he extrañado a montones – dice ella caminando a la repisa donde Damon guarda sus tragos, se sirvió un whiskey doble y nos miro. ¿Qué le sucede? – ah, bueno, estoy aquí porque…

- ¿Qué paso con Klaus, Caroline? ¿Te ha hecho daño? – pregunta Elena

Caroline bebió hasta el fondo y se sirvió otro.

- ya extrañaba tomar de este, pero vamos, no me lo tomare yo sola, ayúdenme – dice la rubia señalando la botella del licor fuerte.

- Caroline, dinos ya que te sucedió – dije sentándome al lado de la rubia.

- pues… Klaus… es difícil – murmuro Caroline bajando la mirada.

- ¿difícil? Todos sabemos el carácter de Klaus, que por cierto es muy parecido al tuyo solo que no eres malvada, y… te conocemos, tú no te rindes porque es… difícil, dinos la verdad, ¿te lastimo? – Elena estaba muy preocupada, la entendía, Caroline esta extraña.

- no físicamente… saben que soy de carácter fuerte y que casi no permito que me lastime pero el… logro hacerlo, chicas –

Caroline empieza a llorar acerbamente, oh, Dios, ¿Qué le abra hecho ese miserable? Abrace a mi amiga fuertemente mientras ella trataba de regular su respiración.

- ¿Qué paso, Caroline? – pregunte.

- es que… Klaus… por favor, no le digan a nadie, si alguien más se entera el… podrá matarme – dice Caroline

- ok, no le contamos a nadie – le promete Elena

-Hayley espera un hijo de Klaus – dice Caroline– me lo estuvo ocultando durante 2 meses, jamás me lo dijo porque según él jamás debí enterarme….

Elena y yo la miramos aterrados, ¿klaus y hayley? Pero… oh, claro, hayley es una mujer lobo y Klaus es mitad lobo, si pueden procrear, cielos, ¿klaus padre? No, no puedo creérmela. El Klaus que ha asesinado a muchas personas que quiero, el Klaus que me hizo la vida imposible durante una temporada, ¿ese mismo Niklaus?

- ¿estas… estás segura, Caroline? – pregunte

- sí, cuando me lo dijo Hayley tuve mis dudas pero el mismísimo Elijah me lo confirmo y al final Klaus lo dijo cuando escape de él y me encontró, hace dos días que paso aquello y…

- no puedo creerlo, es… es imposible – dice Elena

- en realidad no lo es, Klaus es mitad hombre lobo así que… puede procrear – dije sintiéndome mareada por la fuerte noticia.

- lo sentimos y tu… ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Elena acariciándole el cabello a Care.

- mal, decepcionado, estúpida, y bueno… así, pensé que tal vez Klaus podía tener un cierto grado de confianza especial conmigo pero me equivoque, el no confía ni en su sombra, o bueno, tal vez en su hermano y eso que lo dudo, Elijah se está haciendo cargo del embarazo inesperado de la pobre Hayely –

- ¿Qué? Es decir, que Klaus no desea ese embarazo, no quiere al bebe

- exacto, ni al bebe ni a Hayley, odia aquello, odia la paternidad y no le importa un comino, según su hermano mayor él quiere al bebe para que le dé más poder – Caroline está destrozada.

- ¿y qué vas hacer? – pregunte

- pues vine aquí para lograr superarlo todo y… creo que voy hacerlo, supere a Tyler, podre… podre con esto, soy Caroline, puedo con esto – respiro hondo – solamente necesitaba desahogarme con mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo, pero… cuando este mejor, volveré.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Elena y yo gritamos.

- sí, oigan, le prometí a Hayley volver para ayudarla… voy a cumplir esa promesa – dije

Pobre nuestra amiga. Ella está enamorada de ese hibrido y este… este simplemente es un hombre que ha vivido siglos y siglos siendo cruel, despiadado, malvado, arruinándole la vida a muchísimas personas entre esas su familia, creo que ya me lo esperaba.

* * *

**respuestas del capitulo anterior. **

**sporusnote:**_ lo siento, de verdad... no quería ser cruel :/ si yo fuera lectora también diría que la escritora del fic es muy cruel... jajajaja eh... bueno ya sabes que no la mato, no la podia matar. gracias por comentar, abrazos. _

**diana34: **_hola, me alegra que te guste la historia y si, lamento ser cruel pero como tu dices asi debe ser la historia... y pues ya viste la "charla" de klaus y caroline, ehh... si, aqui ves lo que sucede con Stefan, es el villano porque apago las emociones, vamos a ver que pasa mas adelante. gracias por tu comentario, abrazos. _

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**Oh, qué triste esa separación… pero ya ven, nada paso, no la mato ¬¬ de todos modos no podía matarla jajaja les voy a decir que lo que sigue es algo más complicado… ¿****saben quién es Jessie****? ¿Han oído hablar de él? Ok, es un nuevo chico que aparece en la 5 temporada y parece que a care le atrae y mucho, jajajajjaja odio tener que decirles esto pero ****klaroline**** va esperar un poquitín, sin embargo no duden en que Klaus va a dejar de verla, ya verán. A demás acuérdense que el villano ahorita es Stefan y… como no existe sillas quiere decir que Alaric está vivo y Bonnie, jajaajaja un abrazo y nos vemos en el otro. **


	6. De vuelta a MFalls

**Hola, aquí con otro capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, un abrazo.**

* * *

_5 capitulo._

_De vuelta a M. Falls._

Bonnie y Elena seguían "traumadas" por el embarazo de Hayley, claro, ¿y quién no lo estaría? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que… Niklaus iba hacer padre? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, respire hondo y camine hasta mi cuarto que me había asignado Elena y Damon, aquel último se veía preocupado y es muy difícil ver a Damon en ese estado, solamente significa una cosa: el Stefan que una vez conocimos se ha ido al caño. El venir a Mystic Falls me haría bien, eso me lo llevo repitiendo toda la semana, no ha habido señas de Klaus ni de ningún original, ni siquiera de Rebecka que anda con Matt, supongo que es mejor así. Bonnie estaba en su casa tratando de encontrar algún hechizo para localizar a Stefan con la sangre de Damon, hasta ahora no lo hemos visto, no sabemos dónde está y donde atacara esta vez, personas como Ric, mi madre, Jeremy y Bonnie, dormían con estacas bajo la almohada pues aquel destripador estaba salido de casillas, seguramente ya se ha enterado que queremos encontrarle para detenerle antes que mate a todo el pueblo.

Entonces escuche el celular, lo conteste y no me pude creer quien era…

- ¿Tyler? - !Dios mio! ¿era el?

- hola, care… ¿Cómo estas?

Me levante de la cama donde me había sentado hace un momento. ¿Enserio Tyler me estaba… llamando? No me lo puedo creer, después de ignorarme dos malditos meses, me llama, no sé si alegrarme porque al fin oigo su vos o enojarme hasta las pestañas e insultarlo por ser un idiota al dejarme cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de ser felices por el resto de nuestra larga vida.

- bien, ¿y tú? – fue lo único que atine a decirle, estaba... pasmada.

- mejor ahora que te escucho, care… se que… que te decepcione pero tengo mis explicaciones, de verdad.

Respire hondo paseándome por el cuarto una y otra vez.

- no, Tyler, no tienes nada que explicarme, el tiempo de hacerlo paso, lo siento – dije y me pase una mano por mis cabellos rubios.

esto me resultaba demasiado incomodo.

- care, te lo ruego, por lo menos déjame verte, dime… dime donde estas yo…

- ok, Tyler, calma – mire la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín de los Salvatore o de lo que queda de ellos – estoy en la casa de Damon y Stefan, pero… seria bien encontrarnos en el bar ¿te parece?

- por supuesto, Care – dice Tyler alegre. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que Tyler me pone de los nervios, me pone brava, enojada, iracunda, me dejo sola dos meses sin saber de él… debería… - gracias, de verdad.

- ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche, bye.

- hasta la noche, caroline – musita Tyler

¡Dios mío! yo… yo jamás debí hacer eso, jamás debí… aceptar, soy una estúpida, espera, ¿Por qué debería negarme? Yo… "termine" con Klaus, el decidió alejarme al final del cuento, es cómico, tanto que le costó tenerme, siempre le decía NO y ahora que por fin le digo que SI lo arruina, tal vez… tal vez fui un capricho, como Hayley, solamente que yo me entere a tiempo, ella lastimosamente se dejo llevar y… según ellos hubo consecuencias, un bebe… sin amor alguno, aunque, seamos sinceros, ¿Qué sabe Klaus del amor? Su familia lo odio o lo odia, tal vez Elijah y Becka ya no tanto, pero los que se fueron lo odiaron como a nadie, Katerina jugó con ellos, como siempre, fue traicionado por sus híbridos así que jamás conoció la lealtad… supongo que no puedo esperar otra cosa de Klaus que no sea mala…y aquello logra dolerme demasiado.

- entonces… ¿aceptaste ir con Tyler? – pregunto Elena mirándome

- sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría? – pregunte y me aplique colonia, una de rosas.

- pues porque… acabas de romper con un hibrido original, no es muy sabio –

Sonreí de forma triste, es cierto, he roto con Klaus, ¿y qué? La vida sigue, el fue mi novio y ya, no fue gran cosa… ¿yo dije esto? creo que la care orgullosa y valiente ha vuelto, que no se vaya.

- Klaus no me puede hacer nada por salir con amigos, ¿o sí? A demás, deje muy claro que había acabado…

- ahora vas a salir con aquel hibrido llamado Tyler que cuyo creador es el hombre que quieres, care – dice Elena cruzándose de brazos.

- creo que eso de "el hombre que quiero" está por verse, Elena - dije y me voltee a mirarla de frente - ¿Cómo quede? ¿Guapa? ¿Sexy? ¿Demasiado? ¿Me falta?

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

- jamás vas a cambiar, me alegra verte sonreír así de nuevo – dijo Elena – y… te ves genial.

- Hey, he venido a distraerme y a conseguir que mi mejor amigo vuelva de su faceta malévolo- emo, gracias, supongo que si me veo genial.

Me despedí de Elena y Damon que estaba abajo tomando unas copas de algún licor, ¿vodka? Ok, lo que sea, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, debe estar muy preocupado por su hermano menor, pobre Stefan. Por fin llegue al bar, que misteriosamente estaba medio vacío, había una que otra pareja disfrutando de la música y los licores, vi en la barra a Tyler y como no, seguía igual de guapísimo, con su espalda musculosa y extremadamente sexy, el al verme me sonrió ampliamente y me invito a sentarme, me beso la mejilla cortamente a lo que yo me sentí… ligeramente incomoda.

- me alegra tanto verte, Care - dice sonriéndome – estas igual de hermosa.

Sonrei ampliamente.

- soy inmortal, creo que es difícil cambiar algo – dije

- te invito, pide lo que quieras – dice.

- Mmm… un vodka con algo de naranja estaría bien – dije y me quite la chaqueta de cuero negra, la puse sobre mi regazo – y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- era la misma pregunta que te iba hacer – musita. ¿Cómo supe que me largue de Mystic falls hace meses.

Alce mis cejas y le sonreí al mesero que me trajo la bebida, justo a tiempo.

- te pregunte primero – llene mi boca con el licor y me la pase de insofacto.

- yo… vine hace un mes y medio, tu madre me dijo que te encontrabas en New Orleans, supuse que… que estabas con Klaus, ¿verdad?

Apreté mis labios, gracias mamá, gracias por ponerme las cosas más fáciles.

- cierto, estuve con Klaus… ¿y tú? – pregunte

- es que no entiendo porque no me esperaste… es decir, yo regrese, un poco tarde pero lo hice, cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que podía volver al pueblo pensé que era una broma o una trampa que había puesto Klaus, no sabía qué hacer, cuando me decidí pues… ya sabes, vine y… me encuentro con la sorpresita de que estabas con él, justamente con el que me alejo de ti, que nos alejo.

Todo lo dijo de forma rápida y casi molesta, lo notaba en sus ojos y mas el dolor, si, no fue la mejor forma de olvidar a Tyler, por Klaus fue que no pude ser completamente feliz con mí hibrido, ahora… creo que tiene razón, Tyler tiene porque sentirse mal.

- yo… estaba molesta, demasiado, creo que… la única salida era él –

- ¿sabes algo? No te creo, tú te enamoraste de Klaus, te conozco caroline, jamás te hubieras cansado de esperarme de no ser porque algo te importe más…

Maldición, ¿Cómo es que me conoce tan bien? Era cierto, estaba… o estoy o… bueno, lo que sea por Klaus, creo que por eso fue más fácil dejar ir a Tyler y creo que por eso es que no estoy tan molesta con él.

- sí, tienes razón, me enamore de Klaus, pero es que no fue mi culpa… - musite, no sé si me arrepiento de querer a Klaus pero… lo sentía demasiado por perder a Tyler sabiendo que el supuesto amor de mi vida estaba esperando un hijo de una mujer lobo que le estuvo coqueteando a Tyler.

- claro… y… ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?

- problemas con Stefan – musite – vine ayudarles.

Tyler arrugo el seño y me miro serio. no podía decirle que... me había separado de klaus porque preguntaría porque y no puedo decirle absolutamente nada de aquello, si Tyler se llega a enterar, Klaus lo asesinaría como siempre quiso, porque se que lo dejo libre por mi no porque el quiso hacerlo, en realidad Klaus quiere a Tyler muerto como su madre... al pensar me estremezco.

- ¿Qué problemas tienes Stefan? – pregunto, gracias a Dios que cambiamos de tema.

- el destripador que lleva por dentro… ha vuelto a salir a la luz – dije haciendo una mueca.

- vaya, vaya, ¿hablando de mi? –

Voltee lentamente la cabeza encontrándome con la mirada sádica de Stefan, maldición, lo había encontrado o… lo habíamos encontrado. Apreté mis labios y me levante de la silla lentamente al igual que Tyler que no le despegaba los ojos de encima a Stefan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte

- lo mismo te pregunto a ti, rubia, ¿tu Klaus ya se aburrió de ti?

Auch, eso dolió. Alce una ceja y sonreí astutamente. Sentí la mirada de Tyler encima de mí.

- eres un idiota, Steff – dije sonriéndole. - ¿Qué quieres?

- sé que me están buscando para reformarme pero solamente quiero aclarar algo importante, tu y todas las personas que quieren hacerlo van a morir despiadadamente, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no quiero que me ayuden, no tienen a nadie quien ayudar –

Respire hondo y avance un paso a él, no le tenía miedo a ese Stefan.

- si necesitas ayuda, chico intento de asesino en serio, tú no eres ese muchacho, Stefan, jamás harías esto por voluntad propia, te está obligando el no tener emociones – me acerque más – jamás serias así, entiéndelo.

Su rostro se volvió amable. Dios mío, ¿enserio había funcionado? Trate de sonreí, asombrada, no podía creerlo, mis palabras hicieron algo en esa cabeza llena de… mierda.

- ¿enserio crees que no soy cruel?

- claro que no, te conozco, eres mi mejor amigo – dije sonriéndole ampliamente –

Stefan desplego una sonrisa malévola que me dio muchísimo miedo, sentí los ojos de aquel hibrido a mis espaldas y su mano tomando mi brazo para alejarme de mi amigo pero no lo permití, no me moví de mi puesto. no podía demostrarle miedo a Stefan, a demás, el no me haría daño, no a mi, soy su mejor amiga.

- pues observa – musita sonriéndome y camine a una mesa donde había una pareja de novios.

- Stefan, no – musite y trate de caminar hacia el pero Tyler me detuvo bruscamente.

El destripador desfiguro su rostro y tomo a la mujer del cabello y la obligo a algo.

"_vas a tomar el cuchillo y vas a cortarte lentamente la yugular afuera de este lugar, donde nadie te vea" – _

Dios mío… dejo a la mujer en su puesto mientras tomaba al hombre que estaba muerto de miedo, pobrecito, mire la escena impactada.

"_y tu cuando veas la sangre brotar de su piel vas a verterla un recipiente, por último, te vas a ir a un callejo que cada a dos cuadras con el recipiente y vas a esperarme ahí para asesinarte, ¿de acuerdo?" _

El hombre asiente muerto de miedo, cielo santo. Me quede estática observando a Stefan quien me sonrió, yo quería vomitar, Stefan era un mostro. El camino hacia nosotros.

- dejen de seguirme, es una advertencia. Mándales un saludo a mi hermano y a mi ex novia – dice y se voltea – ah, adiós Tyler.

Oh, por Dios… el Stefan que conocía se ha ido a un túnel vació y oscuro, ¿que demonios vamos hacer para sacarlo de ahí?

* * *

**Respuestas del capítulo anterior. **

**Zpire**_: hola, si fue intenso :O jajaj eh… pues si tengo que poner a Jessie porque como viste en este capi, caroline no va a continuar nada con Tyler, aunque este trate de metercele nuevamente a los ojos (ya verás) jajajaja gracias por tu comentario, abrazos. _

**Annforbes**: _si, es muyyy bueno que caroline haya vuelto a M.F ya ves porque, el pobre Stefan esta fuera de cacillas, jajaja si va aparecer el chico, creeeeme y pues con respecto a si Klaus o Stefan lo destripe pues… jajajjajaja tendras que leer, sorry, gracias por comentar, abrazos. _

**Diana34**_**:**__ hola, jajaj si, yo se que muchas quicieron matar a Klaus, entre ellas YO, jajaja si, ya me habian dicho que Stefan se fijara en su mejor amiga, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos, acuérdate que va aparecer jesse, gracias por tu comentario, abrazos. _

**Angelica:** _hola, me alegro que te guste la historia, jajajjaaj pues hasta ahora esta difícil que caroline y Klaus queden juntos ¿no? Jajajaj gracias por tu comentario, abrazos. _

Holaaaa jajja ya vieron quien apareció, TYLER Y STEFAN, el hibrido no se va a quedar de manos cruzadas de una vez les digo pero saben que jesse aparecerá y care no se va a negar a sus encantos jajajajja ¿las hago sufrir? Si, lo sé, no me odien :/ eh jaajajjaja gracias a todas las que han dejado un comentario y leído mi historia, de verdad, espero que les este gustando muchísimo jajaja un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo ¿si?


	7. Mentiras convincentes

**Holaaa. Aquí de nuevo con el sexto capítulo, esto va viento en popa. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus lecturas, por todo, de verdad. Bueno, aquí con ustedes el capitulo.**

* * *

_6 capitulo._

_Mentiras convincentes._

Todos estaban aterrados de lo que Tyler y yo les habíamos contado sobre Stefan, Elena se le salían las lagrimas, Bonnie estaba demasiado triste, Ric estaba apoyando a Elena, Jeremi estaba con la cabeza gacha, y Damon… bueno, el tomaba whiskey como siempre. Llame a mi madre para avisarle que dejara de buscar a Stefan, que nosotros teníamos todo bajo control, no soportaría que mi amigo le hiciera algo a mi madre, ya fue suficiente con perder a mi padre por culpa de la locura de Alaric, aunque no lo culpo claramente, a demás, he aprendido a "perdonar" el daño que me han hecho.

- ¿enserio hizo eso? – volvió a preguntar a Elena mirándome fijamente.

- jamás mentiría con eso, Elena – respondí y me tome el cabello rubio en una coleta baja.

- fue horrible, jamás pensé que Stefan pudiera llegar a eso – dijo Tyler quien estaba ocupando un lugar a mi lado.

- el puede hacer eso y más, amigo lobuno – dice Damon levantándose de su asiento - ¿sabes quién demonios sabe todo eso sobre Stefan? Pues, Klaus, el sabe todo, absolutamente todo sobre los delirios del Stefan destripador, él y su hermanita que ahora sale con el idiota de Matt.

- hey, matt no es idiota – lo defiende Bonnie - ¿y qué demonios vamos hacer con eso de que Klaus lo sabe?

- pues que él nos puede decir cómo demonios parar a Stefan, no nos queda otra solución ¿o sí? Klaus sabe todos los trucos sucios del queridísimo destripador. – Dice Damon – a demás, hace unos años el volvió a llevar a Stefan al abismo por la sangre curativa de la mordida de lobo y el pudo sacarlo de aquello, le dio la libertad. Jamás diría esto si no fuera realmente necesario pero creo que necesitamos a ese hibrido original si queremos traer a nuestro santo Stefan de nuevo.

No, no puede ser, trato de alejarme de Klaus para aclarar las cosas y Damon viene a decir que… que… tiene que venir a ayudarnos, a demás, creo que jamás me ayudara, por lo menos no después de lo que hice o le dije, el no me va a herir a mi pero si puede herirme con segundos, eso lo sabía, y ahora mismo no era el momento para verlo de nuevo.

Elena y Bonnie vieron mi cara de preocupación por lo que la primera decidió hablar por mí.

- yo creo que no debemos traer a Klaus de nuevo a nuestras vidas – dice Elena

- ¿Qué? Pero es nuestra única y maldita salida – dice Damon mirando a su… novia.

- no lo creo, ¿enserio creen que Klaus va ayudarnos a traer de nuevo a Stefan? – dice Bonnie

- pues ahora sí, es pareja de la blondy, el hará cualquier cosa por ella – dice Damon mirándome, alce las cejas.

- eh… no, no creo que debamos llamarlo ¿para qué? Es cosa de nosotros – dije – podemos traer a Stefan así como pudimos traer a Elena.

Todos me miraron con el seño fruncido menos Elena y Bonnie que sabían mi dificultad al ver a Klaus, a demás, el aprovecharía para hacernos daño, a mi no, a ellos y… de verdad no quiero empezar a odiarlo.

- entonces me rindo, enserio, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunta Damon cruzándose de brazos – si no queremos la ayuda de Klaus… pues entonces no se qué hacer para traer al asesino en serio de mi hermano de vuelta a la realidad.

- es que no es necesario – musite

- ¿a no? Odio a Klaus, todo lo hacemos, sin ofender blondy pero… ahora mismo creo que… debemos decirle a Mr. Mikaelson que nos ayude con su réplica horrorosa – dice Damon - ¿Por qué no quieres que tu amorcito asesino ayude?

- si, care, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Tyler – no es porque estoy aquí, ¿o sí?

Mierda, ahora se me viene a complicar todo. Bueno, hora de mentir y ser convincente.

- no, no es por eso Tyler… - mire a mis dos amigas quienes me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a ver, rubia, demuestra que puedes mentir prodigiosamente – es que… no quiero que Klaus ayude porque… en realidad he terminado con el –

Todos me miraron impactos (menos mis dos amigas, claro) quienes sonrieron ampliamente, Tyler también sonreía levemente, como quien no quiere ser descubierto, por Dios se que le agrada que haya terminado con Klaus.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, caroline? – pregunto Ric mirándome.

- pensé que no importaba – musite – comprenderán que no creo que me ayude después de yo haberle terminado ¿o sí?

Mire a Damon quien sonreía levemente.

- creo que se nos complica más las cosas sin embargo no dejo de estar contento porque hayas roto con ese malnacido, sabrás que lo odio tanto a él como a su familia de estúpidos originales con exceso de poder. Ok, blondy, no llamaremos a tu ex – amorcito – dice Damon a lo que sonreí muy agradecida… ¿mi ex amorcito? Creo que eso no es muy cierto aun… maldita sea.

- ¿Por qué terminaste con Klaus, care?- pregunto Tyler mirándome, sabía que ibas a preguntar eso querido hibrido. ¿Y ahora qué demonios digo? No puedo decirles la verdad.

- es que… él y yo no congeniamos bien, ya saben, el es… am… Klaus – musite

- ¿enserio terminaron por eso? – pregunto Tyler frunciendo el seño.

- Tyler, creo que eso es cosa de Caroline y Klaus ¿no? Ahora debemos pensar en otra forma para evitar que Stefan siga dañando el pueblo – dice Elena

- es cierto, pero… está claro lo que le dijo a Caroline anoche, sencillamente no quiere que le ayudemos y si se entera que lo estamos haciendo… pues triplicara las muertes y sera muchísimo más difícil traerlo a la realidad – dice Alaric y se pasa una mano por su cabello castaño claro, desesperado –

-¿y si le damos caza a mi hermanito con delirios de grandeza y poder maligno? – pregunta Damon

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Bonnie cruzándose de brazos.

- pues… cazarlo, encerrarlo, y… si no obedece darle paz eterna – dice Damon

Abrí enormemente los ojos, ¿asesinarlo? ¿A Stefan? Damon se ha vuelto más loco que nunca, fui la primera en protestar.

- ¡Te has vuelto loco, Damon! Es tu hermano, ¿darle caza, encerrar y matarlo si no funciona la soledad? Por Dios… el ya vive en la soledad así que no debemos encerrarlo y seamos claros, las torturas no sirven de nada, ya lo probamos con Elena… y fue una pérdida de tiempo, lo único que nos ayudo fue matar a Matt ¿se acuerdan? – dije

- pues es eso blondy o dejar que asesine a todos el pueblo y de paso a nosotros, este Stefan es muchísimo más fuerte pues se alimenta de sangre humana cada dos por tres – dice Damon enojado –

- no le vamos a dar caza, damon – asegura Elena

- entonces pienses ustedes en una forma menos violenta y luego explíquenmelas por mis formas son para nada sanas – dice Damon y se aleja de la sala hasta el segundo piso.

A pesar de todo… Damon tiene razones para estar molesto o demasiado, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano el destripador de los años 20.

- y saben que es lo peor de todo – musita Bonnie

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ric

- que en una semana es Halloween – murmura nuestra bruja – y… van a venir familiares y amigos… si no detenemos a Stefan… lo más probable es que el halloween acabe en una masacre –

- si como en la película – musite aterrada.

- algo asi, care – murmura Tyler sonriéndome, ¿Por qué me sonreía así? Ay DIOS MIO.

Solté una bocanada de aire. Esto va hacer mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Respuesta de los comentarios anteriores. **

**Annforbes:** _lo siento, de verdad no quiero ser mala pero me toca jajajjaja en cuanto a si va o no a salvar a STEFAN eso no te lo puedo decir, y... pues ya te abras enterado que en realidad necesitan a Klaus, pero obviamente a un no puede aparecer jaja gracias por comentar, un abrazo. _

Y holaa de nuevo, hasta aquí llego el capitulo, (sé que fue corto), ven como necesitan la ayuda de Klaus, lamentablemente no pueden llamarlo por nuestra caroline, pero bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa mas adelante con todo este brollo… y se viene halloween… una fiesta SEGURA, ya no revelo mas, un abrazo y gracias por sus comentarios.


	8. Basta Damon

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les guste y pues que principalmente lo disfruten, no? Bueno no les quito más tiempo y las nos vemos mas abajito, abrazos.**

* * *

7 capitulo

Basta Damon.

Damon se había ido de la casa y no había vuelto en dos días, después de evitar su estúpido y desquiciado plan de encerrar a su hermano y si este no obedece darle fin ¿Damon hablaba enserio? agh, ganas no me faltan de atravesarle una estaca a ver si deja de molestarnos a todos con sus idiotas ideas. A pesar de que Stefan esta… bueno, no es el exactamente sigue siendo Stefan, en el fondo él sabe que está muy mal lo que hace pero… al no tener emociones, eso no le importa, no le importa nada, ni su hermano, ni Elena ni… ni yo, especialmente yo, no importo, porque todos parecen jugar con la barbie vampiro, Tyler se larga y vuelve a los meses con explicaciones totalmente ciertas pero resulta que yo estoy enamorada de un asesino en serie y maniático del control y obsesionado con su poder de ser el hibrido original, a demás, mi mejor amigo se vuelve casi igual a mi cruel enamorado solamente que lo hace porque apago sus sentimientos, Klaus hace maldad solamente por gusto, eso duele, duele demasiado… pero… ¿Quién demonios soy yo para juzgar a alguien? Yo también he asesinado... mate aquel chico y… puede que haya dejado a su familia sin padre, sin hermano, sin hijo, sin amigo… dios, Caroline, deja de atormentarte con eso, ese no es el tema, tú no eres el tema.

¿Qué estará haciendo Klaus? ¿Qué estará haciendo hayley? ¿Qué estará haciendo Elijah? ¿Qué demonios estará pasando en new Orleans? Como desearía saberlo, tal vez este cabreada por el hecho de la desconfianza de Klaus y por lo que dijo en su encuentro conmigo en la casa de la madre de su hijo, sin embargo no puedo odiarlo, no de nuevo, ya lo odie y de ese mismo odio surgió una atracción… un extraño sentimiento por encima del amor que le tenía a Tyler, por ende no le puedo desear no ser feliz nunca, pero lo sabía, Klaus no era el prototipo de padre… el simplemente no está hecho para eso y hayley esta débil, muy débil, ¿Qué se sentirá tener un bebe de un hombre que no le importa aquello? De un hombre que no amas, y lo peor, que tal vez no le caigas bien, que te odie, pobre hayley… algún día, ojala sea pronto, superare este tema, me volveré muchísimo más fuerte e iré ayudarla.

- ¿estás bien, Caroline? – pregunta Helena entrando a mi habitación.

- sí, solamente pensaba como traer de vuelta a Stefan – dije, ella se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿segura que pensabas en eso, care? – pregunto mirándome, ugh, odio cuando me hace esto.

- Dios, Elena, estoy pensando en Klaus ¿de acuerdo? –

Ella sonrió levemente.

- ya lo sabía – musito, la mire con cara de pocos amigos, Elena puede ser muy pesadita, casi tanto como yo. – no tienes que atormentarte con eso.

Alce una ceja y solté una bocanada de aire, me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar por la habitación con ambas manos en mi cintura. ¿Enserio me había dicho que no debía atormentarme con eso?

- Elena, ¡klaus va a tener un hijo! ¿Cómo no voy a siquiera pensar en eso? –

- entonces aun quieres a Klaus – musito Elena tornándose algo seria.

- ¡Pues claro que aun lo quiero! Han pasado dos semanas, ¿Qué crees? –

- ah, entonces vuelve, ya arreglaremos el problema de Stefan – dice Elena levantándose con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, puse los ojos en blancos.

- no volveré, Elena, o por lo menos no por ahora, que… lo quiera o lo aprecie, como sea, no significa que me pueda olvidar de… todo, de esa mentira, no puedo volver, no aun – dije y me pase ambas manos por mis cabellos rubios, Elena asintió levemente. – no puedo dejar a Stefan, es mi mejor amigo, necesita de mi ayuda, la de todos.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño.

- y… ¿no has pensado en siquiera llamarlo? – pregunto

Oh, por Dios, Elena necesita una fuerte interacción en una de mis charlas para la dignidad de una mujer.

- Elena, no puedo llamarlo, ¿no entiendes que me duele, que no puedo ni siquiera escucharlo? Y.. creo que después de todo – hice una mueca de tristeza – no le importo, no me ha llamado en estas dos semanas, creo que si vuelvo será para ayudar a hayley como lo prometí.

Elena me tomo por los hombros.

- care, sabes que siempre estaremos contigo apoyándote en tus decisiones por las locas que sean, y… no debes atormentarte en pensar que Klaus no te quiere o no le importas, sabes exactamente quién es Niklaus, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Asentí en silencio, claro que lo conocía – bueno pues… date tiempo, es duro, lo sé e imposible de creer, respira y pensemos en como traer a Stefan de vuelta.

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí agradeciendo tener amigas tan buenas como ella. Ella tiene razón, tengo que ayudar a mi amigo, ahora me necesita más que nadie, más que Klaus que ni siquiera me llama como para compensar algo de lo que hizo, ja, pero conociendo su orgullo y terquedad, jamás me llamaría o por lo menos no ahorita y yo necesito tiempo para pensar, pensar muchísimas cosas, mientras Stefan necesita salir de su jodido mundo ahora mismo.

- tienes razón. Creo que se me ocurre una idea – dije

- a ver cuéntame – dice Elena sonriéndome.

Una hora después, todos estábamos sentados en la sala de los Salvatore, todos esperaban oír mi idea, tal vez es muy estúpida pero… es la única que tenemos, Damon esperaba impaciente con su vaso de licor hasta el tope, ¿enserio? es de mañana y ya bebe.

- a ver, blondy, cuéntanos tu tan ingenioso plan no sangriento y sucio – dice Damon mirándome

- pues… quiero ir hablar personalmente con Stefan – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿ir a ver a Stefan? – pregunto Ric alzando una ceja

- sí, miren, Stefan antes tenía a Lexy y para el yo soy aquella chica solamente que… más guapa, entonces creo que si le jalo sus orejas dejara de comportare como lo hacía Elena – dije sonriendo aun más amplio, si Stefan lograra escucharme, tal vez cambie aunque sea un poquito o recuerde que somos los mejores amigo, algo es algo y lo peor es nada.

- ¿y cómo me comportaba? – pregunto Elene ofendida, alce una ceja.

- como una vil perra – respondí recordando todo lo que me hizo y me dijo cuando era "Elena oscura"

- un momento, ¿este es tu plan, Caroline? ¿Enserio? – pregunto Damon mirándome

- sí, y claramente no estoy pidiendo tu opinión acerca de mi plan mucho más efectivo que el tuyo – dije enojada, Damon suele enojarme demasiado fácil.

- ya quiero ver cuando te re mate mi hermano, ¿sabes? Cuando está en su faceta de destripador suele ponerse un poquito sensible, odia que le hablen y disfruta ver sufrir a las personas como tú. ¿Sabes un cosa blondy? Amaría ver como mi hermano te arranca el corazón, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque simplemente no te va a escuchar y no es el mismo STEFAN que tú y yo conocemos – dice Damon enojado, alce una ceja, maldito.

- me importa una mierda si Stefan es la persona más malvada en este momento, si fueras tu quien estaría en esa situación no haría nada para componerlo ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque vales nada para mí, yo sí que quiero verte muerto, aunque eso es demasiado fácil, puede que Stefan sea tu hermano pero te aseguro que no son iguales, en nada, Stefan ahora es cruel y despiadado, tal vez como tú, pero por lo menos sabemos que si sus emociones vuelven se va a redimir y será el Stefan sabio y con sentimientos al revés de ti, y otra cosa más – todos me miraban asombrados, el mismo Damon me miraba con ambas cejas alzadas y fulminándome con la mirada – nadie te está obligando a "ayudar" si se le puede llamar a lo tuyo ayuda.

El solamente arrugo el seño y dio un paso a mí.

- haz lo que quieras rubia, al final, no me importa – dijo con crueldad y abandono la sala.

- le diste en todo el trasero – se burlo Jeremy –

le sonreí ampliamente, pero luego vi la cara de cólico que tenia mi amiga Elena en su cara.

- lo siento, Elena pero Damon me enferma – dije, ella apretó los labios y asintió lentamente.

- da igual ya hablare con él, ¿Qué dicen del plan de Caroline? – pregunto Elena a todos

- descabellado, pero supongo que es lo único que nos queda – dice Tyler quien misteriosamente no había hablado mientras Damon y yo discutíamos.

- es cierto, pero tenemos que intentar lo que sea antes de halloween – dice Bonnie sonriéndome

- ok, iré en su búsqueda ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- estuve haciendo el hechizo de rastreo… ahora mismo está bajo los túneles de la mansión de Tyler

- ¿quieres que vayamos contigo, Caroline? – pregunta Ric apenado por la actitud de su amigo... vaya amigo, lo ha tratado de matar, cielos.

- no, iré sola para mostrarle que confió en el – dije sonriéndoles – bueno, deséenme suerte.

Me encamine hasta los bosques y después hasta los túneles, maldición, me arruinare la blusa blanca que llevo puesta, ¿Por qué demonios Stefan se oculta aquí? parece una rata. Agudice mi oído para escuchar algún movimiento, entonces escuche pasos que se acercaban a mí, me gire rápidamente y lo vi, a mi amigo bloqueándome la única salida que tenia, ok, Caroline, inténtalo.

* * *

**Respuestas de los comentarios del capítulo anterior. **

**Diana34: **_no quiero ser cruel con nadie, enserio, me alegro que te este gustando la historia, y gracias por comentar siempre, un abrazo._

**Angelica: **_ajajjaja ay no quiero ser mala, la gracia es dejarlas en shock unos momentos, gracias por comentar, un abrazo._

**y… hasta aquí el capitulo, soy muy cruel lo sientooooo jajajajjaja pero bueno, he aquí como Caroline es valiente y va en busca de su amigo, ok, lo único que les digo es que el prox capitulo aparece jesse y… vamos a ver qué tal va esa charla de Caroline y el destripador de Stefan. Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas, abrazos. **


	9. El jodido de Stefan

**Madre mía, otro capítulo… siento como esta historia va a cobrar fin en poco tiempo… eh, mentira, mentira, falta un poco para que se termine, jajajajja bueno, los dejo con este capi, espero les guste, nos vemos más abajo, abrazos.**

* * *

_8 capitulo._

_Jodido de Stefan._

Mi amigo me miraba con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa sádica, aun así podía ver su alma, tal vez los demás no y quieran acabar con el de una jodida vez, pero yo a cambio veo al Stefan de siempre muy adentro, aprisionado y queriendo gritar, pero su parte perversa no lo deja recobrar ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera de ira, nada, solamente quiere hacer daño porque no siente lo que está haciendo, porque nada le importa.

- Caroline, Caroline, nuestra valiente rubia ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunta Stefan y se apoya en una de las paredes rocosas del túnel.

- estoy aquí para hablar contigo, obviamente – dije

El alza una ceja y sonríe sádicamente, me da miedo, Stefan parece de esos psicópatas de aquellas películas, su endemoniada cara da pánico, sin embargo no me muevo de mi lugar, luzco fuerte y sin reservas.

- ¿hablar de que, Caroline? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, es más, tu y yo ya no somos amigos, enserio, vete – dice y me señala la salida de la cueva con su cabeza.

¿Ya no somos amigos? No señor, nadie le dice eso a Caroline forbes, es más, yo diré cuando se acaba esta amistad y seguramente no es ahora ni NUNCA.

- no he venido aquí para escucharte quejar ¿sabes? He venido aquí para ayudarte a salir de tu estúpida caverna oscura ¿de acuerdo? –

- oye, no quiero ayuda porque no hay nada que ayudar, ¿aun no lo entiendes verdad? Es mejor estar así, Caroline, de esta manera nadie va a herirte porque sencillamente ya nada te importa – dice Stefan mirándome, note en su mirada frívola algo de dolor, en el fondo sabe que le duele admitir que no quiere volver a ser herido, lo sé, pero el claramente esta obstinado a no sentir.

Respire hondo y negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

- estas equivocado, es más, siendo el verdadero tu, jamás dirías eso, tu ayudaste a Elena a volver de su oscuridad, es obvio que no estás de acuerdo en que nadie apague sus sentimientos, esa no es una buena forma de olvidar el dolor Stefan – dije

- es verdad, ayude a Elena para que volviera ¿y cómo me lo pago? Anda, dime, todo lo que hice por ella, ¿Cómo demonios me lo compenso? Yéndose con mi hermano, ¿sabes algo? Creo que es mejor estar así, es más, ya no me importa, les deseo que sean felices –

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar lejos de mí, oh por amor a Dios, que tipo tan testarudo. Lo seguí, maldiciendo una y otra vez la decisión que tomo Elena con respecto a su amor rarito con Damon, todo comenzó por el estúpido lapso de sangre, y ahora… ¿Qué? Ahora resulta que Elenita está enamorada del hermano malo, y el bueno se ha hundido en la mismísima maldad.

- Stefan, detente – dije malhumorada – para, ¡Dios, Stefan, detente y escúchame de una jodida vez!

El se detuvo y se giro hacia mí con expresión molesta.

- que pesada te has vuelto, seguramente ni el mismísimo Klaus te aguanto ¿verdad?

- eso no te importa. ¡Eres solamente un jodido melancólico que no encontró otra forma más estúpida de olvidar lo mal que se siente porque su hermano mayor robo el amor de su vida! Pareces una adolescente de quince años y no un vampiro de 165 años!

El bostezo falsamente. Debí a verlo herido aunque sea un poquito, pero parece que no, su cara era de satisfacción y aburrimiento a la vez.

- ¿ya has terminado verdad? Sueles darme muchísimo sueño y tengo cosas por hacer, rubia.

Me acerque rápidamente y le di una bofetada que incluso a mi me dolió, este aun con su cara volteada sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a mí con su cara trasforma en vampiro, retrocedí un paso con el seño fruncido y la sangre hirviendo.

- eres un idiota, Stefan y te hare regresar quieras o no ¿entiendes?

Sus colmillos desaparecieron al igual que su ira, ahora simplemente me miraba.

- quería dejar el show para más tarde pero estoy harto de ti, al fondo de esta caverna se está muriendo una persona, tu veras si me dejas por fin y vas a salvarlo o te quedas insistiendo vagamente algo que jamás pasara y la persona se muere desangrada, piénsalo, Caroline, eres muy lista según recuerdo – dice Stefan sonriéndome como sin nada.

Agudice mi oído para a saber si estaba diciéndome la verdad y si, escuche los débiles latidos de un corazón no muy lejos de aquí, Dios mío, Stefan tenia a alguien aquí, madre mía, ¿Qué hago? Si me voy perderé a Stefan de nuevo pero si me quedo la persona morirá injustamente y quien sabe cómo. Mire a Stefan con ira, quería pegarle tan fuerte que jamás se le olvidaría mi puño pero me abstuve a mis deseos y respire hondo retrocediendo poco a poco.

- sabia decisión. Por cierto… eres tan estúpida como lexy, ¿Por qué ambas piensan que pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran? Lexy fue una idiota al tratar de recomponer algo que ya estaba muerto, tú, por favor no caigas en lo mismo, deja de ser estúpida y déjame en paz –

- Vas a ver lo parecidas que somos lexy y yo, amigo – dije antes de salir corriendo tras el olor de sangre.

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Oh, ya casi, escuche sus débiles quejidos a unos metros lejos de mí, corrí rápidamente hasta que lo encontré, Dios, Stefan es… me apresure en desatar las cadenas que sostenían al chico quien tenía una enorme herida en su pecho, y otras más en su espalda, a demás de una gran mordida en su cuello, Stefan lo estuvo torturando, aquel chico moreno estaba con la cabeza gacha, lo abrace fuertemente antes de soltar la otra cadena, estaba demasiado débil como para sostenerse por sí solo.

- hola – musite – estarás bien.

- gracias, gracias – murmuraba en medio de la tos con sangre. Oh, cielos.

- te sacare de aquí – dije – tranquilo.

Lo subí rápidamente a mi espalda, y corrí tan rápido como pude hasta sacarlo de la cueva, mire a los alrededores pero Stefan se había ido, deje al chico en el pasto y saque mi móvil del bolcillo, marque a hospital avisándoles de un herido de gravedad, dijeron que enviarían una ambulancia en pocos minutos, me quede con el chico acariciándole suavemente su cabeza y sus hombros desnudos y muy fuerte, oh pobre, si no hubiera llegado seguramente hubiera muerto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte

- Je… Jessie – musito y volvió a toser.

- hey, hey, hey, tranquilo, ya viene la ambulancia – dije suavemente.

- ¿y tu nombre…? –

- caroline – musite

- caroline… - repitió con los ojos cerrados, pero entonces su cuerpo entero tuvo un fuerte espasmo y de su boca empezó a salir sangre, el chico se estaba ahogando con la misma.

Caroline, reacciona o morirá, maldita ambulancia de porquería. Rasgue la piel de mi muñeca con mis dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces le di de beber mi sangre. El parecía muy asustado pero sus músculos al final de todo se relajaron y disfruto de beber mi sangre, cuando supe que ya no necesitaba más aleje mi muñeca de sus labios y el cerro los ojos nuevamente y empezó a respirar tranquilamente, por lo menos le he salvado.

Escuche a un carro acercarse, es la ambulancia, deje su cabeza en el suelo y me levante rápidamente.

- caroline… - volvió a musitar – mi ángel…

- shh, no hables – musite con una débil sonrisa, si claro, ángel.

Sonreí por última vez y Salí corriendo de ese lugar pensando en los bellos ojos que tenia Jesse y en que me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida si no le hubiera dado de beber mi sangre.

* * *

**respuestas del capitulo anterior. **

**diana34:** hola, me alegra mucho saber que te encanta! un abrazo chica.

**Annforbes:** jajajjajajjajaja no creo que damon cobre venganza jajajajja ya veras lo que pasara jajaja gracias por tu comentario. un abrazo.

**holaaaaaaaaa de nuevo.**

**como ven Stefan es un jodido testarudo y un idiota jajjaja pero ni se diga, caroline no se va a rendir y como ven ya llego Jesse, aunque no quiero preocuparlas... por eso les diré esto, el no es un GRAN obstáculo para Klaus ajjajaj ¿las alivie aunque sea un poquito? bueno ya no cuento nada mas ¬¬ jaja espero que les haya gustado, de todo corazón, también espero que comenten aunque sea un "me gusto" o "no me gusto, tienes que mejorar" para saber en que estoy fallando, un abrazo y las dejo. hasta el prox verdad? **


	10. La pareja de halloween

**Hello, ¿Cómo están? Bueno espero que súper, eh, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero les guste y que comenten **** jajaja nos vemos abajito ¿sí? Nos leemos.**

* * *

_9 capitulo._

_La pareja de halloween. _

Tres días después de enfrentarme a Stefan y salir perdiendo, aunque salve al chico de hermosos ojos y fuerte cuerpo, creo que gane yo, el pensó que dejaría morir a esa persona por rogarle que vuelva conmigo, si no funciono yo hablándole ya funcionara otra cosa. Damon y yo no hemos cruzado palabras de ningún tipo, nos evadimos todo el tiempo, si él está en la sala con Elena yo me iba casi volando de allí y si yo estaba en la sala hablando con Bonnie y Elena él ni se acercaba, es como si ambos tuviéramos repelente, y la verdad así era muchísimo mejor.

Seguí conduciendo hasta la casa de Bonnie, ahí estaba Elena también, las tres íbamos a ir de compras para Halloween, resulta que íbamos a organizar una fiesta, todos los jóvenes y algunos mayores estarán en la casa Salvatore esta noche, bajo nuestra custodia, mientras vigilamos a Stefan que no haga nada que nos perjudique y que luego cuando regrese él se arrepienta.

Miraba mi celular cada cinco minutos, pensando en que tal vez Klaus me ha llamado o me ha mandado alguno de esos mensajes de vos o de texto, pero nada, absolutamente nada, prácticamente es como si yo nunca hubiera existido en su vida, apreté mis ojos y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, creo incluso que si no fuera por mi orgullo en este mismo momento estaría de camino a new Orleans para hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero una parte de mi, la orgullosa, vanidosa y prejuiciosa no quería hablar con el porqué sabía que su falta de confianza era…demasiado notable.

Llegue a la casa de Bonnie, retoque un poco mi maquillaje y baje del auto, sonreí y camine hasta el portón de la casa, toque el timbre y espere a que mi amiga vampiro y mi amiga bruja abrieran la puerta. Yo ya les había contado los acontecimientos de hace dos días con Stefan y vaya que afecto a Elena, yo no le había contado absolutamente nada al idiota de Damon, no tenia porque, ¿para qué?

- Caroline – dice Bonnie sonriéndome

- ¡Hola, ya nos vamos! – Exclame sonriente – tenemos cosas que hacer, una casa que decorar y vestidos sexys que lucir, andando, ¡Elena!

- sí, ya voy – escuche a mi amiga desde adentro de la casa, Bonnie tomo su bolso y salió seguida de Elena.

Las tres abordamos mi hermoso auto y conduje hasta el centro comercial. Al llegar decidimos separarnos pues cada una compraría su parte para la fiesta, a Elena le tocaba los vasos, los platos, la comida, a Bonnie la música y alquilar un buen sonido estéreo, dj y luces, mientras que yo buscaba la decoración exacta para la casa, luego nos reuniríamos para buscar los disfraces. Llegue a un local donde vendían muchísimos accesorios para halloween, me acerque al estante, habían unas lindas arañas en una red blanca, y unas calazas con terroríficas caras y una bombilla adentro para que alumbraban, supongo que se veían bien en la entrada.

- ¿Caroline? – pregunto una vos a mis espaldas.

Me volee rápidamente y me encontré con Jesse. Vaya, mejorado era realmente guapísimo, su torso bien musculoso y su hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sonreí ampliamente y me acerque a él, nos dimos un leve abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estás? Te ves muchísimo mejor – dije sonriéndole

- sí, estoy mejor… eh… yo, yo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste esa tarde, se que eres… vampiro – dice – es bastante obvio y tomo verbena.

Oh mi Dios, ¿enserio? yo… debí hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado, es que a veces odio obligar a las personas, sonreí ampliamente aferrando bien mis manos a mi bolso, ¿Qué le digo? Seguramente espera que me lo tome normal, ¿Cómo demonio supo lo de la verbena?

- bueno, fue un placer ayudarte – dije sonriéndole – y… ¿Cómo supiste lo de la verbena, Jesse?

El sonrió y se cruzo de brazos avanzando un paso hacia mí.

- es que mi padre fue cazador de vampiros… hace unos años, pero murió luego de una enfermedad – dice Jesse, oh, la explicación. – se reconocer vampiros a distancia.

- supongo que será un secreto – dije sonriéndole

- por supuesto, Caroline, por cierto, lindo nombre – dice sonriéndome seductoramente, vaya, sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer, sonreí coquetamente y me eche el cabello para atrás.

- gracias. ¿y qué haces aquí Jesse? No me digas que solo fue para darme las gracias – dije sonriendo.

- ah, no, verte aquí fue pura casualidad, aunque planeaba encontrarte en algún momento, sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano – me sonrió nuevamente haciendo que me estremeciera por dentro levemente – pero estoy aquí buscando un buen disfraz

Sonreí ampliamente, que casualidad, el mundo es muy pequeño, me apoye en el estante aun sonriéndole, el también sonreía, creo que había una atmosfera de felicidad entre nosotros.

- ¡yo también vengo por un disfraz! Qué casualidad.

- si, Matt, un amigo mío me ha invitado a una fiesta de disfraces en la casa Salvatore, una de las familias fundadoras, seguramente tú también vas a asistir-

Sonreí con emoción, me encantaría que asistiera es mas hasta podía ser mi pareja, no pienso ir sola y que mejor opción que el chico a quien le salve la vida y sabe que soy vampiro, y que no dirá nada, a demás, es muy sexy, tiene unos ojos encantadores y una sonrisa cautivadora.

- ¡todo el pueblo va asistir! – Exclame sonriente – estás hablando con la organizadora de eventos y ex miss mistyc falls más eficaz que existe, debes sentirte muy afortunado.

El hizo una clase de reverencia que me causo gracia.

- sí que soy afortunado. Y… ¿ya tienes pareja de baile? – pregunto

- no, no tengo pareja – dije sonriéndole

- ¿quieres ir conmigo? – Pregunto – creo que debo devolverte el favor, salvaste mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir al baile contigo, ¿aceptas?

Sonreí alagada, ¿Por qué no? Es guapísimo y siente cierto respeto por salvar su vida, creo que si, si puedo ir con él, haríamos una buena pareja.

- no tienes que pagarme nada. Pero… me encantaría ir contigo – dije sonriéndole

- ¡genial! Te recojo a las siete ¿está bien? Dame tu móvil para llamarte – dice el sacando su móvil táctil y extendiéndomelo, guarde mi numero en él y se lo pase de nuevo. – hasta entonces, Caroline.

Sonreí y asentí, el se acerco a mi rostro y beso rápidamente mi mejilla, dejando un tacto tibio y encantador, sonreí levemente cuando él me miro a los ojos y se alejo lentamente. ¿Por qué ese chico me hacía sentir así? Tan… no sé, tan distinta, olvidaba que estaba triste o enojada, solamente me tria… paz, eso es, paz, no me sentía aprisionada, Jesse… Jesse apareció en el peor momento para aparecer un chico en mi vida, pero creo que a pesar de todo… arreglo lo que estaba dañado en mí, es me gusta, me gusta mucho. Un momento… reiterando lo que dijo… ¡él era amigo de matt! Quiere decir que Rebecahk lo conocía… o tal vez no, Mmm… seguro no tiene nada de malo que vaya con Jesse, yo no tenía pareja y por nada del mundo asistiría sola a un evento social.

- ¡Caroline! ¡Te he visto! ¿Quién es ese chico? – pregunto Elena quien venía hacia mi llena de paquetes.

Sonreí y por fin entre a la tienda para comprar las decoraciones para la casa de los Salvatore, Elena me siguió hasta adentro con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- lo salve de que Stefan lo matara – dije

- ¡ese es! ¡Él es el tal Jesse! – exclamo

- sí y no tienes que gritar, gracias – musite llamando a la señora que atiende con una señal de mano. – me invito a ir con él a la fiesta.

Elena abrió los ojos ampliamente y sonrió como si no hubiera un mañana para hacerlo, vaya, que no se note la felicidad de mi mejor amiga.

- ¡¿aceptaste?! –

- sí, Elena, ¿Por qué no abría de aceptar? – dije y le señale a la señora lo que me iba a llevar – gracias, pero quiero que lo lleven al lugar, ¿tienen servicio de instalación?

- sí, señorita, ya traigo la cuenta de todo – dice la señora de vestidos largos y cabello negro. Le sonreí con agradecimiento, luego mire a Elena.

- bueno… yo pensé que por ahora…

- Dios, Elena, ¿no sabes el dicho que dice "_avanza por tu bien_"? creo que ya es hora de dejarlo ir, tengo que crecer y para eso tengo que superar cosas dolorosas, lo de… Klaus no tiene arreglo, hayley tendrá un hijo de él quiera o no quiera, me mintió y se acabo, quien sabe… tal vez jesse… sea diferente – digo y sonrió, tal vez olvidar a Klaus seria lo mejor, costara un poco, pero jesse tiene ese carisma que hace lo malo, bueno y eso es ahora justo lo que necesito.

- supongo que sabes lo haces – musita Elena – acuérdate que estamos hablando de Klaus.

Sonreí con seguridad mientras me descorría el cabello de los hombros.

- Klaus no me hará nada ni le hará nada a nadie que yo quiera, lo sé, de otro modo me hubiera matado aquel día y no lo hizo, a demás deje muy claro lo que quería delante de él. Y si, siempre se lo que hago, Elena –

Ella soltó una bocanada de aire y asintió dándome apoyo.

La señora me explico todo lo que tenía que hacer para que los jóvenes expertos fueran a decorar la casa mañana en la mañana para que en la noche ya estuviera lista. Nos encontramos con Bonnie a la salida para que juntas fuéramos a encontrar los disfraces perfectos.

- ¡enserio aceptaste! – exclamo Bonnie mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, puse los ojos en blancos.

- ya estas igualita que Elena ¿sabes Bonnie? – dije mirándome al espejo, tenía un disfraz de mucama de lo más sexy, pero no, me pareció demasiado simple. –

- pues me parece genial que vayas olvidándote de Klaus, care – dice Bonnie quien observaba vestidos sexys de bruja, vaya… casualidad.

Olvidándome de Klaus… eso es tan… difícil, respire hondo y asentí pesadamente mientras sacaba otro disfraz de doctora, terrible, aunque me quedaba como un guante.

- ¡care, ven y mira este! – exclama Elena desde el otro extremo.

Camine donde ella y sonreí cuando vi lo que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡perfecto!

- es de condesa vampiro, ¿lindo, eh?

- hermoso – dije sonriendo – es mío, me lo llevo.

Al final de la tarde ya teníamos todo listo, Elena se disfrazaría de doctora zombie, Bonnie de bruja y yo de condesa vampiro, Damon se disfrazaría de carcelero, matt según lo que oí de pirata, todo está puntualmente calculado, todo estaba como de debía, solo tenía que esperar.

Llamo alguien a mi celular, observe el numero y vi que era desconocido.

- ¿hola?

- caroline, hola

- ¡jesse! – exclame contenta sentándome en mi cama, estaba en casa de mi madre - ¿Cómo estás?

- bien, te llamaba para que me digas tu dirección – musito

Le dije mi dirección claramente.

- bien, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?

- de una extremadamente sexy condesa vampiro, ¿y tú?

Escuche unos ruidos, fruncí el seño sin dejar de sonreír, Dios mío, ¿de qué se disfrazara?

- De conde, amor–

Mi cuerpo se paralizo, casi ni podía respirar, no puede ser, no por favor no.

- ¿klaus…?

- el mismo hibrido original, cielo. Y dime, ¿a qué horas paso por ti? – pregunto con descaro.

* * *

**respues de los comentarios anteriores. **

**Annforbes:** holaaaaaaa! pues que te parece este capitulo! aajajaja ya aparecio klaus por medio de una extraña llamada jajaja un abrazo y gracias por comentar, hasta el prox capi.

**angelica**: hola, gracias por tu comentario me alegre que te haya gustado! un abrazo y nos vemos en el prox capi.

jojojojojo jajajaj lo sientoooo por dejarlo así, de verdad, yo como lectora lo detastaria y haría lo posible por matar a la escritora ¬¬ pero como son buenas sabrán que después de hacer sufrir puedo hacerlas saltar de alegría jajajajjaja ¿y que les pareció? ya empezó a aparecer JESSE y pues parece que va caminando a sancadas por caroline jajaj ya no digo mas, espero sus lindos comentarios y hasta el próximo capitulo, besos.


	11. Halloween

**Holaaaaaa aquí de nuevooo, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esto es rapidiiito, aquí les dejo es capitulo, disfrútenlo y abracitos, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

_11 capitulo_

_Halloween _

Me estaba maquillando a un estilo espectral pero muy sexy, el vestido negro con corcel rojo con dorado me hacía ver increíblemente bien, dios Caroline te ves glamurosa y aterradora a la vez, solo yo consigo algo así, definitivamente. Me arregle el cabello y cuando estaba lista modele en frente de mi madre quien sonreía y me calificaba de 1 a 10 : 11+ era interesante. Aun seguía con miedo por la advertencia que me dijo Klaus respecto a Jesse, no podía dejar que le pasara nada malo por mi culpa… aunque… ¿tendrá que ver algo con lo que le debe a Klaus? Debería preguntarle hoy por si acaso.

Al poco rato escuche el timbre sonar, cielos, ya había llegado Jesse. Con una gran y sexy sonrisa abrí la puerta, estaba exquisitamente sexy, revise su cuello y no había ninguna mordida, aunque lo sabia no creo que la mordida de Klaus deje a una persona viva, respire hondo y abrace a Jesse quien me estrecho en sus brazos cariñosamente

- esta… hermosa – dice sonriéndome

- tu estas genial – dije sonriéndole.

- ¿nos vamos, bella condesa? – pregunta mi pareja extendiéndome el brazo

- claro que si – dije, mire a mi madre quien sonrió ampliamente.

- que les vaya bien – dice

- gracias, hasta mañana, mamá – musite y Salí de la casa del brazo de Jesse.

Yo subí al auto del copiloto de su camioneta plateada con negro, el subió al asiento del piloto y condujo hasta la casa de los Salvatore.

- Jesse… ¿conoces a Klaus, verdad?

El arrugo el seño.

- ¿Quién es Klaus, caroline? – pregunto

Klaus… lo obligo a olvidar quien era él.

- el fue ayer a tu casa –

- Caroline, nadie fue ayer a mi casa, no conozco a ningún Klaus – dice - ¿te sientes bien?

Si, lo hizo obligar para que no me dijera absolutamente nada a mí. No puedo creerlo, alce mis cejas y negué con la cabeza ligeramente.

- ¡fue una broma de halloween! Quise asustarte – dije riéndome, el se rio.

- ya decía, Caroline – musita – por cierto, tengo que presentarte a mi amigo matt.

- creo que se dé que matt estas hablando, uno rubio ¿verdad?

- el mismo – musita Jesse sonriendo – tenemos mucho en común, Caroline.

- dime care –

El asintió y parqueo su camioneta al frente de la mansión Salvatore que estaba repleta de personas, ya no cabían adentro de la casa, cielos, excedimos las invitaciones, por aquí debe estar mi queridísimo destripador. Baje de la camioneta seguida de Jesse, ambos caminamos adentro, pude ver a Jeremi hablando animadamente con Bonnie quien estaba muy linda y atrevida con ese mini vestido, vi a Ric disfrazado de profesor scaut hablando con una chica disfrazada de… vampiro, vi en las escaleras a Elena quien bajaba prendida de la mano de Damon quien me miro mal igual hice yo.

- hola Elena. Damon.

- hola bondy – dice Damon como sin nada, estúpido.

- hola care, tú debes ser Jesse ¿verdad?

Jesse sonrió y tomo la mano de Elena sutilmente.

- el mismo, un gusto en conocerlos

- por cortesía debería decir lo mismo pero no, no me agrada conocerte. Oh, vaya, por allí hay un rico Whiskey, ¿vamos Elena?

- sí. Un placer Jesse – Elena paso por mi lado mientras yo trataba de no matar a Damon – lo siento.

- da igual – mire a Jesse – lo siento, es el rey de los idiotas.

- sí, el rey de los reyes idiotas– se burla Jesse, yo también me reí.

Vi a Tyler bailando con una chica muy guapa, estaba vestida de gata y el de oficial de policía, dios mío, se ve sexy, muy sexy, sin embargo miro a Jesse y debo decir que ese saco antiguo se le ve fenomenal.

- ¿vamos a bailar? – me pregunto Jesse

- por supuesto – musito sonriéndome. Me tomo de la mano y ambos salimos a bailar a la pista.

**Elena Gilbert **

Damon y yo caminamos hasta la barra de bebidas, el saco algo de ponche para mí y se empezó a servir un trago fuerte.

- te estás comportando como un idiota, Damon – dije dejando mi bebida en la mesa.

- no empecemos de nuevo, Elena – se queja haciendo una mueca. Me cruce de brazos

- jamás dejas que empiece, Damon, ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Enserio no quieres que tu hermano vuelva? – pregunte mirándolo, el no me miraba –

- Elena no deberíamos hablar de esto hoy – dice evadiéndome y caminando a la salida.

Lo seguí cansada de evadir este tema, se que Damon oculta algo. Pase por entre la gente que bailaban, saltaban, tomaban y hasta hacia más cosas, divisé a Jeremi bailando con Bonnie muy juntitos, bueno, como dice el cuento y Caroline: donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Por fin Salí de la casa junto a Damon.

- ¡hey! – Lo tome de brazos y me acerque rápidamente a él - ¿Qué sucede contigo? A veces pienso que… no quisieras que Stefan regresara con nosotros y otras veces pienso que si quieres pero te da… miedo, no sé qué pensar.

El me miraba a los ojos, esa mirada cautivadora, malvada y sexy que me gustaba penetraba mi interior con fuerza.

- entonces no pienses Elena – dice mirándome y alejándose de mi

- ¡es eso! Tienes miedo que el regrese – dije quedándome en mi lugar, no me moví pero el, se regreso a mí con una mirada cautiva.

- ¿miedo? Elena, Stefan se murió, se fue y no va a volver – dice Damon

- ¡no es cierto y lo sabes! – Exclame enojada – admítelo

- sí, hermano, admítelo – dice Stefan atrás de Damon. Este se volteo para ver a su hermano vestido casualmente, ni se inmuto en disfrazarse, claro, a el que le va a importar.

Sentí una alegría grande con tan solo ver a Stefan de pie al frente de Damon quien lo miraba.

- ¡por fin te dignas aparecer, hermano! – Exclama Damon - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ah, claro! Jugando al destripador ¿cierto?

Stefan rio.

- yo por lo menos hago eso, ¿tú qué haces? Fingiendo querer ayudar para que nadie critique a Damon, ¿eso haces tú? – dice Stefan con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡tienes razón! Odiaría que volvieras, Stefan – dice Damon

- ¿Por qué? Tan inseguro estas de los sentimientos de Elena

Me quede estática, ¿Damon creía que si Stefan volvía yo iba a olvidarme de él? Oh, cielos.

- Damon – trate de decir pero él me corto

- tan inseguro estabas tú de sus sentimientos que decidiste olvidarla – dice Damon con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez Stefan dejo de sonreír.

- eres un completo idiota, haces todo al revés, así quieres que Elena te ame como me amo a mi antes de que tu metieras tu mugroso trasero – dice Stefan

- ¿te importa eso, hermano? ¿Te importa que te quite a Elena? Que la besara mientras tú estabas buscando alguna forma desesperada por salvarla, ¡¿te preocupa?!

Me quede sin palabras, simplemente podía escuchar, las palabras no me salían de la boca y ellos no ayudaban mucho.

- no me importa, solamente te digo lo que no podía decirte porque pensé que te heriría demasiado – dice Stefan y se pasea de aquí para allá lentamente – aunque si fuiste un mal hermano, y tu Elena – ladea la cabeza mirándome – al final Katherine y tu no solo se parecen en el físico.

- ¡no la metas en esto, Stefan! – exclama Damon y se lanza hacia Stefan

- ¡no, Damon! – le grite pero ya era tarde, ambos se peleaban como nunca. ¡Mierda! Hay humanos.

Damon tenía a Stefan acorralado en un árbol, tenía una estaca a su espalda.

- ¡adiós hermanito! – musita Damon, Stefan lo miraba fríamente sin hacer ninguna clase de fuerza.

- ¡no! – grite

Pero entonces vi que Caroline se abalanza sobre Damon golpeándolo fuertemente y lanzándolo lejos, al otro lado del estacionamiento, mierda, yo estaba en shok.

- Un gracias no vendría mal, eh – dice Caroline mirando a Stefan

- no rubia, nada de gracias.

Damon estaba cabreado, totalmente fuera de mí, camine hacia él, tenía la vista fija en Caroline, esta no se movía de su puesto, también estaba cabreada y Stefan miraba divertido la escena.

- Damon, cálmate – suplique, lo último que quería era pelear contra él.

- aléjate, Elena – murmuro acercándose mas a Caroline.

- creo que el estorbo es la blondy, mejor te elimino a ti, fui un verdadero idiota al meterme contigo – dice Damon enojadísimo y mirando a Care quien sonrió

- si fuiste idiota, te metiste con una chica fuera de tu alcance, imbécil – dice Caroline

No alcance hacer nada cuando Damon se lanzo encima de Caroline con todas las fuerzas, vi que Stefan sonrió malévolamente y se marcho tan rápido como apareció, iba ayudar a Caroline pero alguien pareció hacerlo muchísimo más fácil y rápido, Damon ahora mismo se encontraba a cinco metros de nosotros boca arriba y quejándose con una estaca enterrada en su abdomen, Caroline estaba incorporada en sus hombros sobre el suelo, con la mirada fija en su ayudador.

- Klaus – musito Damon adoloridamente. No puede ser.

- La próxima será en el corazón – dice Klaus con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

**Tan tan tan tan jajajaja aquí se acabo el capitulo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y también espero un lindo comentario, aparecioooo Klaus, pero acuérdese que esta Jesse y Tyler jojojo, aunque este último se está resignando poco a poco, despreocúpense, solamente que como todos, odia a Klaus y no quiere a care cerca de él. Un abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo. **


	12. El tiempo necesario

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, a cambio la historia es completamente de mi autoría. Abrazos.**

* * *

_12 capitulo_

_El tiempo necesario. _

Damon seguía tumbado en el suelo, Elena le estaba ayudando a quitarse la estaca que Klaus le enterró para… salvarme, mi mirada se elevo rápidamente a él, aun seguía tumbada en el suelo, el extendió su mano hacia mí pero yo la ignore, me levante sola y deprisa, este se quedo de pie en su lugar mirando a Elena y Damon, este último no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- la blondy y yo solamente jugábamos a las luchas, Klaus – dice Damon levantándose

- imbécil – dije molesta. – por poco y me matas.

- presumo que no se volverá a repetir – dice Klaus, Damon no respondió.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto Bonnie llegando a la escena seguida de Jeremy, Tyler y… Jesse quien lo había dejado con Bonnie.

- Stefan – fue lo único que dijo Elena – se ha marchado como cosa rara.

- care, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Jesse acercándose a mí.

Le sonreí ampliamente y asentí. Tyler pareció sonreír levemente, seguramente pensara que esto es muy incomodo para mí y para ser franca es… demasiado incomodo.

- bueno pues ya lo atraparemos después ¿no? ¿Volvemos a la fiesta? Tratemos de ser normales una noche, Alaric lo hace muy bien, por cierto, ya tiene chica – dice Jer mirándonos y con una sonrisa.

- tienes razón – musito Elena y tomo a Damon de la mano – vámonos.

- sí, supongo que quiero ver a Ric – dice Damon

- ¿vienes Care? – pregunta Tyler

- ya los alcanzo – dije, mire a Jesse - ¿podrías esperarme adentro? Necesito hablar a solas con… el

- claro care – me besa la mejilla y sonríe – te espero adentro.

Le sonreí y asentí.

Me voltee donde Klaus quien me miraba monótonamente.

- ¿y bien? Debo preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí, Klaus? ¿Vigilarme? – pregunte

- lo siento amor, pero no todo siempre gira entorno a ti – dijo Klaus mirándome

- vaya, ¿y entorno tuyo si?

-solamente estaba de paso, y creo que te convino mucho tenerme por aquí, cielo – dice Klaus mirándome con una sonrisa seductora.

- supongo que sí – musite, me puse las manos en la cintura – gracias.

El se quedo en silencio.

- deberías volver a la fiesta – dice – tus amigos deben querer asesinarme por retenerte aquí.

- siempre quieren asesinarte, Klaus – le corregí con una sonrisa

- ahora con mas ansias, care – dice mirándome.

- con respecto a Stefan… ¿tú crees que volverá?

El alza las cejas y aprieta sus labios.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿me preguntas por tu amigo, care? – pregunta Klaus ladeando la cabeza.

- tú lo conoces bien en esa faceta de emo con delirios de asesino psicópata – dije, el se rio pero yo como de costumbre me mantuve seria, el dejo de hacerlo al ver mi cara. – enserio.

- lo sé, lo sé – dijo aun riendo – solamente que no me interesa saber si vuelve o no -

Me acerque más a él.

- por mí, Klaus –

El me miro a los ojos y asintió lentamente.

- volverá, Caroline – musita – el es una de las personas con más voluntad que he conocido, su amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, el volverá, Caroline, no te atormentes.

- es mi mejor amigo – respondí sin más – quiero que vuelva.

- ¿quieres que vuelva yo contigo, amor? – pregunto

Maldición. Odio esa clase de preguntas.

- creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo ¿no crees? –

- yo si quiero que vuelvas, pero por tu voluntad, yo no te voy a obligar a nada – dice Klaus mirándome y alzando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, me removí apenas la acaricio suavemente – aun causo una reacción en ti, amor.

Lo mire a los ojos.

- dame tiempo – musite – vas… a tener un hijo –

Dejo de acariciarme, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- lo sé. Voy a tener un hijo de Hayley – musita mirándome – te daré el tiempo que quieras, te dije que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para ser tu ultimo amor.

Sonreí levemente

- no se me ha olvidado – musite sonriéndole – prométeme una cosa.

El arrugo el seño.

- no prometo mantener con vida a Jesse, care –

- Klaus.

- no lo prometo – repitió de forma seria – no lo matare, no sin razón.

Sonreí ampliamente.

- de acuerdo, ¿te volverás a ir? – pregunte

- no tengo nada que hacer aquí, cariño – dice dándose la vuelta

- ¡espera! – exclame, el se detuvo. - ¿Por qué buscabas a Jesse?

- su padre me quería casar, yo lo mate delante de Jesse hace unos años, Elijah lo hizo olvidar, quería asegurarme de que aun no recordara absolutamente nada – dice Klaus y se voltea – espero volver a verte algún día, care.

- lo harás – asegure – te lo prometo.

Me acerque fugazmente y bese su mejilla, al separarme le sonreí.

- hasta entonces, amor – dice y se marcha demasiado rápido.

Sonreí levemente y volví a la fiesta donde me esperaban mis amigos.

Al día siguiente me levante con una magnífica idea, estaba feliz, ayer había visto a Klaus y me había dicho que el si quería estar conmigo yo si le intereso, no debo dudar de aquello, incluso me dijo que me extraña, a pesar de que fue una fiesta muy extraña la ultima parte fue la mejor, Jesse estaba sano y salvo y sigue sin saber quién es Klaus y que hace o que hizo, respire hondo y puse en marcha mi magnifico plan.

Busque el teléfono de Stefan… vamos contesta.

- ¿Qué quieres, rubia? – Pregunta Stefan – pensé que Damon te había matado, se lo hubiera agradecido.

Vaya, a veces me parece que no estoy hablando con Stefan.

- pues fíjate que no, tu hermano es muy lento – dije

- o tu obtuviste ayudita, ya sabes de quien hablo, un hibrido original andaba vigilándote –

- sí, Klaus me ayudo. Pero no te llamo por eso – dije cabreándome – Stefan quiero que nos veamos.

- yo no, Caroline – dice

- pues yo sí y nos vamos a ver ¿ok?

Escuche una risa.

- de acuerdo, nos vamos a ver solamente porque quiero ver como insiste pero si la cosa se vuelve pesadita y macula… pues… te mato, y yo no soy como Damon.

- como quieras. Nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde en el bosque ¿sí?

- de acuerdo, rubia – dice y cuelga

Después de hablar con el terrorista de Stefan, le marque a Tyler.

- care, ¿Cómo estás?

- hola Tyler, necesito que me ayudes urgente – dije

- claro, tu dime en que te ayudo.

Le conté mi plan a Tyler con todos los detalles, al principio se negó pero luego tras yo insistir dijo que si, aunque simplemente decía que el plan era una completa locura, pero que si no había de otra…lo haría. Este plan no puede fallar y menos, pues no involucre al equipo, lo que quiere decir que todo corre bajo mi responsabilidad.

* * *

**Respuestas de los capítulos anteriores. **

**Angelica**: me alegro mucho que haya gustado.

**Anyelina:** hola, me alegro que te guste. Un abrazo.

**Annforbes**: hola, si, lo sé soy malvada, ¿pero qué gracia tendría entonces la historia? Jajaja un abrazo.

**Se que fue corto… lo sé, lo sé, y disculpen, sin embargo vean el gran progreso jajajajjaja MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios y como no, gracias también a las personas que han a pasado a leer, un abrazo. Nos vemos en el otro? **


	13. Stefan

**Los personajes NO me pertenece pero la historia es mi completa autoría.**

* * *

_13 capitulo_

_Stefan._

Llegue al bosque antes que Stefan, temía que el plan no funcionara, de no ser así, todo sería un completo fracaso. Creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa, Tyler haría su entrada un poco más tarde, cuando desgraciadamente la luna salga. Sí, todo mi plan involucra al hibrido de Tyler. Me apoye en el tronco de un árbol a esperar que Stefan.

Entonces vi a mi amigo.

- aquí estoy, como querías… ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?

- ¡quiero que me escuches! – Exclame acercándome un poco a él – eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo hemos sigo, ¿te acuerdas cuando me enseñaste a controlarme?

- sí, ¿y qué? Eso no importa Caroline, descubrí que entre más bueno seas mas malos son contigo –

- eso lo sé, créeme, de mi se han aprovechado varias veces. Por ejemplo… Damon, el se aprovecho de mi, casi abuso, me controlaba… y tu, me salvaste de eso, evitaste que volviera ser controlada, manipulada, es otras palabras, me enseñaste hacer fuerte – dije sonriéndole – muy fuerte.

- hice algo bueno por ti, ¿y qué pasa? Eso fue pasado, Caroline, ahora esas actitudes positivas mías ya no me importan, no te malgaste, no hay nada que buscar.

- ¡dejare de buscar cuando no haya nada que buscar, Stefan! – exclame mirándole sus ojos –

- estas jodida – musito negando con la cabeza – Caroline, el viejo Stefan murió.

Sonreí y avance un paso a él.

- no me la creo, se que ahí está el Stefan que le preocupa sus amigos, es solo que esta perdido, yo vine una vez más a encontrarlo ¿ok?

El se ríe a carcajadas, mierda, que hombre más duro.

- no es chistoso

- sí lo es, mira, estas aquí… rogándome a que vuelva cuando no lo hare jamás… estas poniéndote en ridículo por nada Caroline, me das lastima, vete antes que te mate –

- Stefan, no me iré – musite- no te dejare que te hundas.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Ya me hundí – soltó enojado

- sí, pero no has tocado fondo aun, ahí esperanza de salvarte – musite – lo sé.

- te diré la verdad, rubia, me gusta como soy ahora ¿sí? Me encanta ser así y por ende no quiero cambiar para nada – dijo mirándome, no eso es mentira.

- te conozco, Stefan jamás diría eso

- ese Stefan no, este claro que lo diría, y lo dijo, vamos, ríndete y piérdete.

- soy incansable, jamás me rendiré – musite sonriéndole – vas a salir de esta. Porque el Stefan que está escondido es el que tiene miedos, inseguridades, virtudes, todo, el que quiere y ame la vida que ha tomado cuando piso a Mystic Falls hace unos años, tú eres un idiota que no sabe nada.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

- ya me dijiste lo de idiota ¿algo más?

- no, creo que perdí mis calorías hablando contigo – dije molesta – hare algo por ti, lo juro.

- ¿sabes? Vete al…¿escuchaste eso?

Dios… Tyler.

- vámonos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- huele, es… un híbrido, corre.

Ambos empezamos a correr, pero Tyler nos pisaba los talones, lo siento pero necesito que Stefan se preocupe por algo, me tropecé y caí dos metros lejos de Stefan, Tyler salto encima de mí, yo respiraba pesadamente y luchando contra él pero era imposible, sus dientes perforaron la piel de mi hombro, maldición, como duele, solté un grito y trate de empujar a Tyler con las fuerzas que me quedaba, el se alejo corriendo rápidamente, en segundos vi a Stefan de pie al frente mío, mi camisa estaba destrozada por la mordida de Tyler, si acaso tapaba las partes importantes.

- ¿te ha… mordido? – pregunto

- si – jadee empezando a sentirme mareada.

- tu… eres una idiota, ¿Por qué no corriste más rápido? Es estúpido tropezarse cuando somos vampiros, Caroline – dice agachándose a mi lado – diablos.

No puedo creer… ha… funcionado, mierda, duele… duele mucho. Empecé a sudar frio, estaba helada y sentía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro, la única cura era Klaus. Sonreí levemente pues Stefan me miraba con preocupación.

- ¿sigue aquí Klaus? – pregunto

- no… no lo sé – toce – creo que no.

- ¡maldita sea! Caroline no puedes morirte, no así – dice y acaricia mis mejillas – vas a… estar bien.

Sonreí levemente y asentí con mi cabeza. El me cargo en sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde te llevo?

- ah… - toci fuerte dos veces, me estaba ahogando, Dios – mi casa.

- ok, descansa lo que puedas – musito y empezó a correr rápidamente, yo hice lo que me pidió.

No sé a qué horas llegamos a mi casa, lo que sé es que Stefan me había dejado en el sillón y mi madre me había arropado con una cobija, tenia frio y me dolía todo el cuerpo, me dolía inmensamente. Empecé a toser fuerte, en uno de esos la sangre salió de mi boca a borbotones.

- ¡caroline!

- llama a Klaus – toci más fuerte – por… favor.

- llámalo rápido, Stefan – mi mamá está asustada. Dios… mío

Stefan saco su celular muy rápido y empezó a marcar el número de Klaus, por favor, llega rápido. Mi mama me limpio las manos y la boca pues empezaba a botar muchísima sangre, incluso me ahogaba con ella.

- Caroline, se fuerte – susurro mamá a mi lado.

- sangre… - musite con vos ronca – sangre…

Mi mamá se levanto de mi lado y rápidamente fue por una bolsa de sangre que guardaba en la nevera. Cuando me la dio me la vacié en casi un segundo, quería mas, pero cuando iba a pedir otra, la que había acabado de tomar se me devuelve entera, mi mamá se asusto y rápido corrió por un tarro para vomitar, acabe de votar toda la sangre que había tomado, necesitaba del cuello de alguien, no, maldita sea.

Stefan llego en un momento.

- Klaus ya viene para acá, no estaba lejos del pueblo. Caroline…

- Stefan… llévate… a, a mi mamá – dije - ¡llévatela, corre!

Stefan alejo a mi mamá al segundo piso, ella se resistió pero al final el la pudo llevar. Yo me quede en el sofá pero no soporte, me levante y camine a la nevera, abrí todas las bolsas de sangre y cada una de ellas me las tome intrigas, sin dejar rastro de nada, aun así no saciaba la sed, estaba confundiendo muchísimas cosas como: necesitaba alimentarme de sangre fresca y de la aorta. Cuando iba a subir al segundo piso decidida a asesinar a mi mamá alguien me tomo de la cintura impidiendo hacerlo, mire atrás y era Klaus. Oh, Dios no quiero matar a mi mamá.

- quítalo… - musite con los ojos llorosos – haz que se desaparezca

El agarro mas fuerte mi cintura y me guio al sillón, el se sentó y me puso sobre su regazo cuidadosamente.

- hare que se quite – musito en mi oído y beso mi coronilla.

Presiono su muñeca sobre mis labios y yo mordí fuertemente bebiendo su sangre, tibia y deliciosa, sentía como las ansias y todo el dolor desaparecía poco a poco, apreté con mis manos mas su muñeca a mi boca, hundiendo mas mis colmillos a su piel.

- aliméntate, linda – musita mientras me acaricia mi cabello.

Entonces salgo de esa nube empalagosa, estaba alimentándome de Klaus, eso es algo que no puedo hacer, es algo insólito, lentamente fue mermando mi frenesí y fui sacando mis colmillos de su piel, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y respire hondo, me sentía muy bien, mire mi herida y estaba regenerándose como si nunca hubiera pasado. Me separe lentamente de él y lo mire a los ojos, estaba mirándome como siempre, con su mirada calculadora y seductora.

- gracias – musite – me dolía mucho.

- lo sé, Caroline – dice el mirándome

En esas bajo mi mamá y Stefan, este último con cara culpable y mi mamá aliviada.

- gracias Klaus – dijo mi madre mirándolo

- fue un placer, sheriff – dice Klaus levantándose del sillón –

- ¿te vas? – pregunte levantándome

- estaré afuera – dice y se marcha.

- me asustaste, Caroline – dijo mi madre - ¿te preparo algo?

- un té – musite asintiendo con mi cabeza, mi mamá asiente y se marcha de la sala. Miro a Stefan quien me sonríe ampliamente.

- supongo que te debo una ¿verdad? –

- me debes muchísimas, Stefan – dije sonriéndole, ambos nos abrazamos fuertemente. – me alegro que hayas vuelto.

- me alegra volver… puedo sentirlo todo, ahora – dice sonriéndome – gracias a ti

- y… de Tyler

- espera… todo esto…

- shhh – lo calle porque sabía que Klaus estaba oyendo desde afuera, si se entera que Tyler me hizo esto por obra de un plan… - deberías darle la noticia a Elena y… a Damon, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano ¿no?

El sonríe levemente y asiente.

- ¿volveré a verte?

- por supuesto, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te vas a deshacer de mi tan rápido?

- bueno… Klaus esta esperándote afuera. Buenas noches, care – al decir esto se marcha de la casa.

Tiene razón. Llego la hora de una sabia decisión.

* * *

**respuestas del capitulo anterior. **

**anyelina:** hola, jajajaj me alegra que te guste tanto la historia :) jajaj gracias por tu lindo comentario.

**annforbes**: bueno, aqui esta el capi espero que no te haya decepcionado, jajja un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario.

**diana34**: hola, !oh, vaya! gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia, y yo tambien amo a klaus, gracias por tu comentario.

**anyelina**: hola de nuevo! aajaj no las odio :) jajaj es solamente que es mejor la intriga de saber que va a pasar ¿no? ajaja bueno, gracias por tus comentarios y un abrazo.

**Y eso fue todo… ¡caroline salvo a Stefan! Por fin! Ahora llega la hora de tomar una decisión, va hacer difícil jajajajjajajaj las angustie? Ok, las dejo y nos vemos en el otro. Gracias por todos los comentarios y espero recibir otricos. **


	14. Decisión y despedidas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mía. Abrazos.**

* * *

_14 capitulo _

_Decisión y despedidas. _

Stefan tenía toda la razón, tenía que ir hablar con Klaus, ya nada me detiene aquí, había curado a Stefan de su maldad severa, había ayudado a mis amigas, ellas tendrían que ir a la universidad, mi madre se pensionara y dejara de trabajar, ¿y yo? Tengo que saber elegir. Tome valor y Salí a mi casa, en el porche estaba sentado Klaus admirando el cielo.

- me aprendí cada una de las constelaciones, cada una significa algo especial– dice Klaus al llegar yo a su lado, me senté.

- sí, me gusta verlas – dije – sabrás porque quiero hablar contigo.

El entrelaza sus dedos y me mira.

- claro que se para que quieres hablar, amor – dice.

- bien entonces… sabrás que iré a nueva Orleans como le prometí a hayley – dije

- no es tu problema, Caroline – dice con el seño fruncido.

- pero es el tuyo ¿verdad?

El se queda en silencio, mirándome a los ojos. Seguramente piensa aun que el bebe es solamente un error de la su larguísima vida pero lo que no sabe es que planeo pasarla su lado ayudando a hayley con eso que él llama error, pero es un regalo.

- le he prometido y lo hare. Solo… espero que me recibas nuevamente en tu casa, no tengo donde quedarme – dije y agregue una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

El sonrió de forma torcida y se acerco a mí, solamente un poco, esperando mi reacción, sonreí y uní nuestro labios en un cálido beso, ya lo extrañaba, su mano subió por mi brazo hasta mi hombro y luego a mi mejilla para profundizar más el beso. Al separarnos el beso mi mejilla y me miro.

- te quiero, Caroline – dice cerca de mi rostro

- yo también te quiero. Aunque… aun estoy molesta contigo –

El se acerca mucho mas a mi rostro, nuestras narices se rosan.

- me gustas enojada, amor – musita antes de volver a besarme. Me volvía loca, ¿Cómo pude separarme de él tanto tiempo?

- debería entrar – murmure rompiendo el beso, el me modio el labio inferior y lo jalo solamente un poco con una sonrisa juguetona – es enserio.

- lo sé – musita, ambos nos levantamos – duerme bien, amor.

- tu igual. Gracias de nuevo – dije

El sonrió levemente y bajo las escaleritas hasta que lo vi perderse en la noche. Mi madre me había dejado el té servido en la mesa de centro, tome el vaso humeante y subí con él hasta mi habitación. Me tome un sorbo del té y luego lo deje encima de la mesa por ultimo camine hasta mi cama y me tumbe, desde mañana mi vida cambiara, no solo porque planeo hacerme medio cargo de un bebe de un hibrido y una loba, si no porque me despediré de aquellos que tanto amo, para unir mi vida al hibrido original más peligroso del mundo… pero que empiezo amarlo con todo mi ser.

El sol daba en mi cara, oh mierda, olvide bajar las persianas, me levante y me di cuenta que hoy era el día de decir adiós, adiós a todos, pero lo más importante… decirle a Tyler que todo había salido bien, seguramente se siente horrible. Mi madre estaba en comisaria como siempre, lo que quiere decir que luego me despediría de ella. Saque dos maletas grandes de mi closet, las llene con lo esencia, se que luego iría de compras ya recoger mi hermoso vestido azul a new Orleans. Las deje listas en la puerta de mi cuarto, luego me duche, me vestí, me peine, me puse sexy y Salí de mi casa a la casa de los Salvatore, llame a Bonnie para que fuera ella también.

- ¡Caroline! – exclama Elena abrazándome fuertemente por los hombros

- supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta que Stefan regreso del abismo – dije, Elena se soltó y asintió con una sonrisa

- muchísimas gracias, Stefan nos conto todo el plan anoche… y luego dijo que Klaus fue a curarte y que… tenias una decisión que tomar –

Asintió con una leve sonrisa y camine a la sala, donde estaba Damon, Bonnie, Jeremi y Elena. Les sonreí a todo ampliamente, al primero no tanto pero aun así le sonreí, Damon ha hecho cosas horribles, diría fáltales pero… se que quiere, adora a Elena y si ella no vuelve con Stefan (que era lo que yo mas deseaba) pues ojala sea feliz con él.

- bien hecho, blondy – dice Damon mirándome

- gracias. Les tengo algo que decir a los dos – dije sonriéndoles

- ¿a si? ¿Qué es, care? – pregunta Jeremi mirándome, le sonreí al Gilbert menor.

- me voy para new Orleans de nuevo… tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo – dije

- ¡de verdad! – exclama Bonnie frunciendo el seño – pero es… Klaus, amiga.

- ¿si y? – pregunte frunciendo el seño, confundida, ¿Qué tiene él?

- pues… ya sabes, te hizo mucho daño, ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá hacerlo? – pregunto Elena

- ahí que arriesgarse, la vida es arriesgarse, como lo que hice anoche por Steff – dije sonriéndole – y todo salió bien. No se preocupen.

- aunque estés loca, blondy, no me gustaría que ese idiota te… hiciera daño – dice Damon mirándome – claro que aun no me agradas mucho.

Le sonreí levemente

- ni tú a mi – musite –

Mire a mis amigas.

- las quiero tanto. A ti también, Jeremi –

- odio a Klaus, nos hizo mucho daño – Jeremi sonrió con tristeza – pero… tu lo quieres así que… te deseo suerte.

- gracias Jeremi, hey, cuida a Elena, aunque sea vampiro… cuídala de Damon.

- sí, claro, Jeremi, cuídala – dice Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco

- siempre lo hare, care, vete tranquila – dice Jeremi haciendo mala cara a Damon.

- te queremos muchísimo más, care – dice Bonnie con los ojos aguados – te vamos a echar mucho de menos.

Llore. Mis lagrimas era de dolor por dejar, pero de felicidad porque sé que comenzare una nueva vida al lado del hombre que amo.

- yo a ustedes también –

Bese la mejilla de cada una, luego me despedí con un abrazo de Jeremi y de Damon con una mirada furtiva, luego le sonreí. Salí rápidamente de la casa pues no quería quedarme a llorar. Me monte a mi auto respirando hondo. Marque el numero de Tyler, como no me contesto le deje un mensaje, le dije que nos viéramos en el bar de Mistyc Falls.

Al llegar vi a Tyler bebiendo, parecia estar enfadadísimo por algo o simplemente estaba borracho.

- hola – musite sentándome a su lado

- ¿ya te vas? – pregunta molesto

- si – murmure – ya me voy, pero antes quería hablar contigo y agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche.

Él le pego a la barra fuertemente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Tyler!

- ¡casi mueres por una idiotez! ¡Casi te asesino, Caroline! – esta furibundo.

Me pase una mano desesperada por mi cabeza y acerque mi silla a más a él.

- Dios Tyler, no grites, te escucho perfectamente. No fue por una idiotez, fue por mi mejor amigo y funciono, ¿ok? Está bien y estoy bien – dije – Klaus llego a tiempo y me ayudo.

- ¡klaus! Siempre es Klaus –

- ¿Qué? Ahora no vengas con tus estúpidos celos, Tyler – le solté

El me miro con una ceja alzada y muy molesta

- ¡es el enemigo, caroline! ¡Mato a mi madre, a Jenna, a Julie, a nuestros conocidos, a todos los híbridos! – exclamo Tyler casi rojo de la ira, cielos.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que lo mío con Klaus ya lo habías aceptado, pero parece que no – dije enojada.

- ¡maldita sea, Caroline! Claro que no, estaba haciendo que lo aceptaras solamente porque pensé que ya jamás volverías con él. Pensé que habías reaccionado y lo habías dejado, todo lo que te dije es mentira, ahora me doy cuenta que me enferma que… estés con él, que él pueda acariciarte, besarte y… ¡maldición! –

Miraba a Tyler con miedo y tristeza, alce una mano y acaricie su brazo fuerte. El estaba tenso, enojado y triste, no quería hacerle daño, Tyler es un gran amigo y lo quiero mucho.

- Tyler… lo lamento, no quiero hacerte daño – musite – de verdad no quiero verte así.

- entonces no te vayas con él, te hará daño, el… no es una buena persona – musito mirándome - lo sabes... Caroline, nos iba a asesinar, !a ti te iba a sacrificar, cielos!

- ¿y tú y to si lo somos? Hemos matado a personas también, Tyler – dije alejando mi mano rápidamente – no podemos juzgar a nadie.

El se rio con ironía.

- sí, tienes razón, hemos asesinado a personas, lo sé, lo tengo claro pero adivina que, nos retractamos, nos arrepentimos y evitamos a toda costa que vuelva a pasar ¿Klaus hace eso? ¿Klaus se arrepiente cuando asesina a alguien? ¡¿Klaus se arrepintió cuando asesino a mi madre?! –

- ¡Vaya, lo siento por tu madre, de verdad! Pero yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar sentir amor por él, Tyler, no puedo, si quieres por lo menos que sea feliz pues piensa que la única manera es irme con él, lo amo, Tyler, y no puedo quedarme aquí – dije – lo siento si te lastime, tal vez me odies pero… no puedo hacer nada para dejar de sentir algo que es demasiado fuerte.

- puedes ser feliz aquí, no conmigo, se que ya no me amas pero… si con… Jesse, por ejemplo, el… está interesado en ti y tu puedes quererlo, care – dice Tyler mirándolo – dejaras mucho por nada.

- no dejare mucho por nada Tyler. A demás no dejare a nadie, y… ¡no puedo hacer eso! No quiero a Jesse como quiero a Klaus, le quiero como un amigo, lo sabes y… y… Dios Tyler es un humano – dije

- ok, ¡vete, entonces! Largo de aquí, no sé si quiero seguir hablando contigo – dice dejando de mirarme, apreté mis labios y me levante.

- Adiós Tyler, que seas muy feliz. – en cuanto dije aquello me largue rápidamente del bar, a la salida me encontré con Ric.

- ¡Alaric! – exclame y lo abrace fuerte.

- Hey, Caroline, me he encontrado con Stefan… ¡as sido sumamente valiente! Gracias –

Le sonreí ampliamente, lo voy a extrañar mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Caroline? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Ric mirándome

- me voy, Ric – musite

- con… Klaus – adivino

- si – murmure – con el

El asintió lentamente y sonrió ampliamente.

- se feliz, es lo único que puedo decirte – musito acariciándome el cabello – aunque no me agrade en nada, tu lo quieres y mereces ser feliz care, si esa es tu felicidad pues… adelante.

Sé que Ric es uno de los que odia infinitivamente a Klaus porque asesino a Jenna pero sin embargo quiere que este feliz y sabe que la única forma de que lo esté en mi hibrido original, por ende se pone feliz por mí.

- lo seré, gracias Ric… Amm… cuida a mis amigos por mí, y por favor, haz que el idiota de Damon no haga nada estúpido – dije

- los cuidare – sonríe – y con respecto a Damon, hare lo que pueda.

- hasta pronto, Alaric – musite sonriéndole

- hasta pronto, Caroline – dice sonriéndome, camine hasta mi auto.

Recivi un mensaje en mi celular justamente cuando arranque a la comisaria.

"_Estoy en New Orleans, espero prontamente tu llegada._

_Tuyo. _

_Klaus Mikaelson_"

* * *

**respuestas del capitulo anterior. **

**zpire:** hola, si por fin Stefan regreso jaja ya sabras que pasara con Hayley, un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**annforbes**: hola, jamas dejaria que a caroline le sucediera algo malo o bueno la muerte !nunca! jajajaj ya sabes como es caroline, a demas quiere mucho a Stefan, me alegro que te haya encantado el capitulo, espero que este te haya gustado mas. un abrazo.

**angelica:** hola, me alegro muchisimo que te encante la historia. mmm de bonnie y damon... supongo que puedo hacer como un one-shop no se, jajaja ahi veremos, tengo una historia corta y casi terminada de klaroline que empezare a subir en estos dias. gracias por tu comentario, abrazos.

**anyelina**: hola! jajaja que bella! gracias por comentar, un abrazo.

**Y hasta aquí. **

**Pobre Tyler ¿verdad? Jajaja pero bueno, el no es que sea santo de mi devoción (no me cae muy bien) jajaja no por el si no porque es un obstáculo entre Klaus y Caroline en la serie jajaj aunque ya quiero ver la 5 temporada y "the originals" vamos a ver qué pasa con estos dos. les tengo que decir que ya falta pocos capitulos para que se acabe la historia :/ lo siento, todo lo bueno se acaba jajajja eh... tengo otra historia, esta casi terminada y pues... puede que la empiece a subir, es sobre klaroline, por supuesto. Bueno chicas, las dejo, gracias por su comentario. Abrazos. **


	15. Lo mas puro que tiene

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía. Espero lo disfrutes, abrazos.**

* * *

_15 capitulo_

_Lo más puro que tiene._

Llegue a la comisaria con una amplia sonrisa, después del mensaje de Klaus había dejado de sentirme triste por Tyler y por dejar a mis amigos, el me esperaba, me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos (teóricamente) y yo quería estar entre ellos, tal vez mis amigos (algunos) aceptes mi decisión solamente porque quieren verme feliz, y de algún modo no dejo de sentirme… mal por ser tan egoísta, Klaus le causo dolor a todos, incluyéndome, a tratado incluso de matarme con su mordida aunque… al final de cuenta siempre me salva, a claro, menos la primera vez, esa me salvo Damon, como odio admitirlo y ahora, después de todo eso… yo… me voy con él y… ¿estaré haciendo mal en escoger esta decisión? Es decir, soy la persona más decidida del mundo y cuando quiero algo voy es por ese algo, no importa cuánto me tarde pero… es… diferente, estoy hablando del asesino de la madre de Tyler, de la tutora de Jeremi y Elena, de los amigos de Tyler, de que Tyler fuera un híbrido, de que él quisiera a Elena para su banco de sangre, respire hondo y estacione el auto afuera de la comisaria y me quede un momento ahí, quiero a Klaus pero estoy traicionando a todas las personas que conozco, y… prácticamente a mí misma, por tras de que lo amo como lo hago no puedo evitar sentir cierto miedo, temor y… desconfianza en el, miedo por el hecho que vaya a dañar a más personas y yo este de cómplice, es obvio que el Klaus que conozco jamás va a cambiar, el nació, creció y si algún día llegan a darle de baja pues se irá siendo el Klaus cruel y sanguinario que amo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Decidí bajarme del auto y caminar hasta la oficina de mi madre, ella me ayudaría, ella era la única que tal vez me ayude con esto, jamás vi a mi madre como figura para el amor pues no le ha ido demasiado bien pero… ahora creo que puede decirme uno de esos comentarios que solamente hacen las madres sobre cómo ser feliz con las decisiones mas difíciles. Mi madre ha tenido decisiones difíciles, como dejar a mi padre, aceptar su puesto por mas difícil que sea, aceptar a su hija vampiro cuando en su niñez y juventud la enseñaron a odiarlos pues no eran de la naturaliza y con todas esas decisiones difíciles a podido vivir yo… yo quiero hacerlo igual relativamente mi vida no es muy corta que digamos.

- Caroline, ¿ya estas mejor? – pregunta mi madre mirándome desde su puesto

Me acerque con una sonrisa, me senté en el asiento que había delante de su escritorio.

- estoy mucho mejor – musite

Ella sonríe y empieza a escribir algo en su agenda.

- bueno, por lo menos Klaus hizo algo bueno por nosotros ¿no? Hija, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir que… hayas vuelto, que hayas decidido dejar ese capricho con ese hombre – dice mi madre sin mirarme, apreté mis labios, es cierto, no había hablado antes con mi madre sobre Klaus, ella aun piensa que yo solamente le estoy agradecida por lo de anoche.

- mamá, vengo hablarte precisamente de Klaus – dije

Ella alza la mirada rápidamente, preocupada y molesta.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho anoche? Los dos hablaron pero no se dé que, Caroline, ¿te ha amenazado? – pregunto mi madre preocupada.

- no, el no siempre hace esas cosas ¿sabes? – dije "ofendida"

- es que ya no sabemos que esperarnos de él – dice mi madre - ¿entonces que dijo, Caroline?

- no me dijo nada, es solamente que yo sigo enamorada de él y he decidido irme de nuevo a new Orleans – dije, ella me miraba entre sorprendida, enfadada, preocupada y… confundida. – no espero que lo entiendas.

Ella pestañea seguidamente dándose cuenta que estoy decidida, hace unos segundos decidí que no importa lo que diga de Klaus se perfectamente lo que hizo y lo que puede hacer, lo sé, pero también se a lo que le teme y lo que quiere, se que tiene corazón después de todo.

- no sé qué decirte, Caroline – musita – ¿me estas pidiendo mi opinión?

- no exactamente qué opinas es solamente si… vas a estar bien – dije

- yo estaré bien pero preocupada por ti, todos sabemos de lo que Klaus es capaz, cariño, la primera vez te deje ir porque estabas herida por lo de Tyler y cuando regresaste supe que Klaus no era para ti, tenía miedo de perderte, el no tiene alma, cariño, ha hecho cosas… espeluznantes, ¿Qué hay con ese tal Jesse o Tyler? Puedes llevar una buena vida, solamente quiero que… consideres tus posibilidades – dice mi madre y toma mis manos – solamente quiero que estés bien.

Sonreí, entendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- mamá, estaré bien, lo sé, no me pasara nada estando con él, es mas creo que me siento segura estando a su lado y… se quien es el verdaderamente. Sé que ha hecho cosas horribles, yo las he visto pero… no puedo hacer absolutamente por retroceder el tiempo y tampoco puedo dejar de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo. Sabes que ya no amo a Tyler, y con Jesse… el es un amigo que se siente agradecido por que le salve la vida y el es… genial, y… ya no tengo más posibilidades mamá.

Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, ella se la limpia rápidamente y me toma más fuerte mas las manos dándome a entender que me apoya o eso creo yo.

- es tu vida, Caroline, aun siendo vampiro cumpliste 18 y… sabrás que hacer. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Asentí rápidamente con una sonrisa – bien, solo quiero que seas feliz y si la única forma de obtener tu felicidad es estando al lado de… de él pues… que así sea.

Le sonreí y me levante rápidamente seguida de ella, ambas nos abrazamos fuertemente.

- te quiero, mamá – musite – gracias.

- a ti, Caroline – musita y besa mi mejilla. - ¿volverás, verdad?

- mamá, me iré a new Orleans no me iré del país, volveré – susurre sonriéndole –

Nos separamos, ella lloraba y yo también. Llorábamos juntas, me sentía bien de lo que estaba haciendo, una decisión que podía arruinarme o mejorarme la vida por completo, opto que será la segunda.

- mamá… - me limpie las lagrimas - ¿me harías un favor?

- claro, solo dímelo – dice rápidamente

- dile a Tyler que siempre será mi amigo, que lo quiero mucho y que espero que algún día… entienda mi decisión – dije

- se lo diré, cariño –

Asentí lentamente.

- ok… entonces, nos vemos mamá – dije, nos abrazamos por última vez.

Sonreí y Salí de la comisaria lista para irme de una vez.

* * *

Llegue a new Orleans, había conducido absolutamente rápido por las avenidas y carreteras hasta la ciudad, no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde pero ya había entrado a Orleans en la noche, eran menos de las ocho de la noche, las luces estaban prendidas y todas las personas estaban afuera de sus casas disfrutando de una bonita noche, sonreí ampliamente y me puse en rumbo a la casa de Klaus.

Visualice aquella mansión, decorada con arboles alrededor y arbustos, parquee mi auto afuera de la casa, respire hondo, ¿enserio quieres hacer esto, care? Sí, claro que quiero, sonreí y baje del auto como un rayo, me arregle el cabello, pronuncie mi escote, y puse la mejor sonrisa que tenia, si no te derrito con esto pues eres un idiota, Klaus.

Con mis nudillos toque la puerta casi impaciente. Ahora solo falta que no estés en casa. Me enderece de inmediato cuando abrieron la puerta, era una chica rubia, alta, de buen cuerpo y con un vestido azulado y corto, me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿esta Klaus? – pregunte cruzándome de brazos

- ¿Quién lo necesita? – pregunto con una sonrisa extraña.

- yo – sonreí y la hice a un lado con mi hombro y entre.

- no puede entrar sin ser anunciada – dijo ella detrás de mí, mire el salón principal, tan elegante y enorme, con sus finas pinturas colgadas en las paredes.

- pues ya entre – dije dándole la espalda.

Agudice mi oído… ah, estaba en su cuarto de pintura, que cosa más extraña, a eso se dedicaba cuando no hacía nada. Camine rápidamente hasta el estudio.

- señorita, no puede…

Me voltee rápidamente para decirle que se callara y que saliera volando de esta casa, era una humana para nada encantadora. Cuando iba a decirle su poco sentí la presencia de Klaus a mis espaldas.

- Alison, Caroline esta mas que invitada en esta casa. Puedes irte y dejarnos solos, amor – dice Klaus mirando a Alison, ella me miro fulminante y se dio media vuelta para marcharse rápidamente.

Me giro hacia Klaus con cara de pocos amigos.

- linda, bienvenida – musite, el pareció divertido - ¿Quién es ella?

- es mi cena de esta noche – dice y se acerca a mi – lamento que te haya importunado.

- pues ya no tendré que preocuparme ¿o sí? – Le sonreí y rodee su cuello con mis brazos – dame la bienvenida que me merezco.

El rodea mi cintura fuertemente con sus brazos.

- ¿es una orden, amor? – pregunto en mi oído, lánguidamente beso mi cuello, eche mi cabeza para atrás, me mordía levemente, sin hacerme el mas mínimo daño pues sabía que pasaba si me mordía de verdad.

- sí – jadee

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis glúteos, hacia empujo hasta treparme a su cintura, envolví mis piernas en ella y sin reparos capturo sus labios con los míos lujuriosamente. No sé a qué horas llegamos a su habitación, supe que era suya por el aroma y porque la conocía muy bien pues en un tiempo atrás fue la mía también, cuando llegamos aquella ya no tenía ni blusa y el tampoco, la había dañado segundos antes de entrar.

Todo paso tan rápido como la corriente, fue la sensación mas… deliciosa, más placentera, mas lujuriosa que haya tenido jamás, no sé si hicimos el amor o tuvimos sexo, creo que tuvimos los dos, en partes fuimos sumamente lentos y cautelosos, yo a él simplemente lo note, jamás había recibido unas caricias como las mías, suaves y sin lujuria, con pasión, pero con amor, note que se extrañaba cuando acariciaba lentamente sus músculos, cuando besaba su cuello y lo llenaba de pequeños besos y cortos besos, cuando mis manos viajaban lentamente por su espalda, trasmitiéndole que… lo quería.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, el estaba tranquilo a mi lado, acariciándome el abdomen suavemente, puse mi mano encima de la suya y la enrede entre mis dedos dejándola quieta sobre mi estomago.

- ¡como rayos puedes causarme un orgasmo con solo besarme el cuello! – dije en medio de una risa, escuche como se rio y lo mire.

- siglos y siglos de experiencias con las mujeres, amor – dice seductoramente y acercándose para darme un beso en los labios.

- ya me imagino – musitó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados –

- Tú no te quedas atrás, cariño – dice él, su mano deja la mía y se posa en el hueco de mi espalda, me empuja para delante quedando pegada a su cuerpo. Sonreí picaronamente.

- Tyler era bueno – murmure sonriéndole.

- tienes que considerar que los celos me ponen de mal humor– dice mirándome intensamente.

- lo considero, Klaus, por eso te digo – dije riéndome, el se acerco y sello mis labios en un beso.

- Caroline, ¿Por qué escogiste volver? – pregunto Klaus, arrugue el seño.

- ¿no estás feliz que haya vuelto o qué? – pregunte alejándome un poquito de él para poder verlo a los ojos.

El puso los ojos en blancos con una sonrisa torcida.

- sabes que me gusta que estés aquí, era todo lo que anhelaba – dice – pero tuviste otras opciones de vida, sabes que te iba a dejar vivir a tu antojo, no te iba hacer ningún daño, amor.

- porque necesitaba saber si me felicidad estaba aquí y parece que sí, es cierto, tuve muchísimas opciones para quedarme en Mystic falls, pero… ¿para qué? Si no iba hacer feliz, decidí venir y ver si estaba en lo cierto – dije

- ¿estás en lo cierto, cariño? ¿Te arrepientes de algo? – pregunta Klaus mirándome

- no – respondí – todos tenemos derecho de ser felices o de por lo menos probar el sabor de la felicidad una vez Klaus, puede que estemos llenos de sombras, de demonios, de… ira y de venganza, todos sentimos eso una vez pero… también todos sentimos miedo, inseguridades y odiamos sentirnos así porque nos sentimos débiles y eso es justo lo que queremos ocultar de las demás personas. Sé que tienes miedos e inseguridades, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tienes corazón, alguien que ama puede sentir lo que sea, felicidad, celos, miedo, angustias, tristezas, todo. Estoy aquí porque quiero dar fe de que tú puedes sentir, puedes querer y perdonar.

El se acerca a mi oído, descorre mi cabello y me acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

- Te diré un secreto, amor: tu eres lo más puro que tengo, y si alguien tiende a dañarme tendrían que llegar a ti para poder hacerlo. – musita suavemente en mi oído. Me estremecí, pase mis brazos por su cintura y lo abrace fuertemente. –

- te quiero, Klaus.

- lo sé, yo también te quiero – murmura y me acaricia el cabello y la espalda, permitiéndome dormir en paz. – descansa, linda.

* * *

**Cometarios del capítulo anterior: **

**Tepyta:** pues… no creo que Stefan se vaya a new Orleans, aunque tengo por seguro que su amistad es eterna. Un abrazo.

**Anyelina:** ¡Si! Lastimosamente se acaba jaja supongo que debes esperar un poquitín para la nueva historia. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**heiji-kazu4ever****:** hola! Me alegro muchísimo que hayas vuelto para leer la historia y me encanta más que te guste lo que leíste, de eso se trata, a mi también me pareció eso de "tuyo" es muy de Klaus, y me imagino aquel mensaje con su asentó (muero) Un abrazo y gracias por tu lindo comentario.

**Boooooooom! El capitulo que esperaban, ¿verdad? jajajjaja, sabrán que ya pronto se acabara la historia ¿verdad? I sorry girls. Todo bueno llega a su final :'( jajajaj aunque aún no se angustien, ya vieron que Caroline volvió (la paso bien con Klaus) no olviden a Hayley y al bebe y la promesa que le hizo Caroline a la loba, un abrazo y nos vemos luego. **


	16. Promesa es promesa

**Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, abrazos. **

_16 capitulo_

_Promesa es promesa._

Me estire como un gato en mi cama, oh, qué gran noche. Sonreí ante los recuerdos, la habitación seguía oscura porque las persianas estaban aun abajo.

- hola – musite sintiendo a Klaus a mi lado. Como me encantaba amanecer al lado de él.

- hola – murmuro Klaus, lo mire y estaba mirándome entretenidamente.

- eso de levantarse antes que yo para mirarme… me incomoda un poco ¿sabes?

- tendrás que acostumbrarte, amor – dice sonriéndome.

Me desperece, me cubrí con la cobija pues me acorde que estaba denuda, a diferencia de Klaus que se había puesto la ropa interior, aguafiestas.

- como quieras. ¿Qué… horas son?

- las once y un cuarto – responde Klaus. Oh, mierda yo… tengo cosas que hacer.

- ah. Yo… saldré hoy – dije incorporándome en la cama.

El me mira con el seño fruncido y muy serio. Maldición, se entero.

- vas donde hayley – era una afirmación, lo sabía, no podía negarlo.

- si –

- ¿aun sigues con la idea de ayudarla, amor? – pregunto

- por supuesto, promesa es promesa y yo la respeto – dije levantándome de la cama envuelta en una sabana – lo aprendí de tu hermano, Elijah

- Los originales siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra, cielo – dice

- ¿Kol, tambien? – pregunte alzando una ceja

El alzo las suyas como dudando.

- Kol está muerto, hablo de los que quedamos – dijo – no es necesario que te ocupes de Hayley.

- es necesario. No confió en esa bruja y… Elijah es un hombre, no la entiende y tu… está más que claro que no vas a ejercer exactamente como un buen padre, así que quedo yo – dije

El aun seguía serio, creo que no le hacía ni la pica de gracia, se incorpora en la cama apoyando su espalda en el espaldar de la enorme cama, yo me siento en la cama dándole la espalda desnuda, busco unas sandalias para levantarme, al encontrarlas me las pongo y me levanto cubriéndome con la sábana blanca casi traslucida.

Camine hasta un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado del closet, mis maletas estaban al pie de la puerta, seguramente la ex cena de Klaus la trajo, las entre y me entretuve mirando que prenda me iba a poner ahora mientras que Klaus, aun pensativo, serio y posesivo me miraba.

- se que no te agrada mucho este tema de hayley pero algún día tendrás que discutirlo conmigo – dije

- ya lo discutí muchas veces con Elijah, no tengo intención de volver a tocar ese tema a menos que la situación se vuelva en contra mía, amor, por ende no estoy muy de acuerdo que ayudes a hayley cuando estas bajo mi techo – dice

Alce mis cejas y me cruce de brazos dejando una blusa encima de la cama con gesto enfadado, ¿me estaba diciendo que NO puedo ayudar hayley mientras viva bajo su techo?

- te lo dije en mystic falls, volvía contigo para ayudar a hayley, tu aceptaste – dije – asume las consecuencias.

- siempre asumo las consecuencias, amor – musita mirándome intensamente.

- lo sé, asume esta, entonces – volví a buscar la ropa – por cierto, puedo ir a un hotel si así lo deseas, no importa lo que hagas ¿entiendes? Ayudare a hayley. – lo mire con una sonrisa –

- es increíble el grado de confianza que tienes en tu suerte, amor – dice.

Arrugue el seño.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

- porque nadie nunca me ha tratado de esa manera como lo haces tú, cielo, podría incluso matarte – dice mirándome y inclinando un poco su torso hacia mí.

Me quede quieta observándolo.

- jamás lo harías, Klaus.

- como dije, tienes mucha fe en tu suerte, eso no siempre es bueno, cielo.

- ok, entonces mátame – dije poniéndome de pie deliberadamente – hazlo.

El me regalo una sonrisa torcida y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba presa entre la pared y su cuerpo, madre mía, ¿Cuándo hizo eso que no lo vi? Mi cuerpo estaba pegado a el suyo y su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, mi corazón palpitaba como nunca y mi respiración se hizo pensaba cuando su brazo fuerte rodeo mi cintura apretándome contra sí.

- ¿Dónde está tu suerte, amor? – me pregunta con una leve sonrisa.

Atrape sus labios con los míos besándolos furiosamente, el no tardo ni cinco milisegundos en corresponderme, amaba a este hombre.

- lo ves, no puedes – dije al separarme, el pego su frente con la mía.

- ¿Qué haces, Caroline? ¿Qué haces para hacer que actué de esa manera tan pasiva contigo? Me vuelves loco.

Sonreí para mi sorpresa.

- vaya, es bueno saberlo – musite

El se alejo de mí con una sonrisa.

- disfruta tu día – murmura alejándose al baño.

- claro. Lo hare – dije y empecé a buscar nuevamente en la maleta.

Luego de bañarme, vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme baje al salón para irme a la casa de Hayley, claro que no antes de pasarme a comprarle algunas cosas, Klaus estaba bebiendo algún licor mientras admiraba un cuadro enorme que había en la sala, era un bonito corcel de pelaje negro y crines grises, sonreí levemente y se acerque a él hasta posarme a su lado.

- no quiero interrumpirte tu lindo paseo por el pasado pero… me tengo que ir – dije

El no se movió de su puesto.

-. Solo admiraba lo que una vez pinte con tanta ilusión – dijo Klaus ¿con tanta ilusión?

- ¿ilusión de qué?

-No lo sé –

- ¿no lo sabes? ¡Klaus Mikaelson no sabe algo! – exclame sonriendo, el sonrió de forma torcida. – por lo menos… ¿Cuándo lo pisaste?

- fue el día que te invite al baile en mi casa –

- ¿el que celebro tu desalmada madre?

El asintió con una leve sonrisa en rostro.

- ¿lo pintaste ese día? Tu y yo hablamos de… los caballos, de que a ambos nos gustaban y que tu padre…

- Si, lo pinte, estuve trabajando dos días en el, en mis tiempos libres.

- cuando no pensabas en aniquilarnos

- te equivocas, amor, yo siempre pensaba en aniquilarlos, solamente que mientras pintaba… tu venias a mi mente y supongo que fuiste mi inspiración.

- Klaus, ¿pensaste en aniquilarme a mí? – pregunte mirándolo

- por supuesto, amor, tu eres amigos de mis enemigos, si que pensé en acabar contigo unas cuantas veces, también pensaba que si hacia eso dejaría de pensar en ti y en esos estúpidos sentimientos de amor, compasión, y piedad, pero no pude aniquilarte, o tal vez si pero tenía que traerte de nuevo – dice Klaus

Asentí lentamente mirando la pintura.

- amor, compasión y piedad, ¿ahora sientes todo eso?

- a veces, cuando te veo, tal vez no funcione con otras personas pero contigo… cariño, siempre funcionara – dice mirándome, el caso era que funcionara con otras personas, pero ya que.

- fue muy linda la charla y todo eso, pero… me tengo que ir – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El dejo su vaso de licor en una mesa y me tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

- como desearía obligarte a no ir – musita

- pero ingiero verbena así que… lo siento por ti – bese sus labios - ¿adiós?

El me suelta con una leve sonrisa seductora (como cosa rara)

- adiós.

Sonreí y empecé a caminar hasta la salida. Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta el barrio francés, pare antes de llegar e hice unas compras, compre comida y unos conjuntos de maternidad muy hermosos para Hayley, ella era delgada, supongo que ahora con la pancita se verá más rellena. Luego conduje hasta el edificio donde vivía la madre del hijo de mi novio, (Dios, Caroline no vuelvas a decir eso)

- ¿Quién es?

- soy yo, Caroline Forbes.

- ah, hola Caroline, sube. – dijo Sophi, parecía alegre.

Subí las escaleras, esta vez a paso normal porque estaba bajando y subiendo personas.

- ¡hola! – exclame sonriéndole a Hayley quien me había abierto la puerta.

- que sorpresa tenerte aquí, Caroline – musito.

- te dije que vendría ¿o no? – Sonreí ampliamente – te traje cosas.

Caminamos a su pequeño cuarto, una cama, un tocador y un nochero, ah había una computadora en un pequeño escritorio, la pancita de hayley ya estaba más grande, se veía encantadora a decir verdad, ella acaricio a la panza ya formada y me sonrió.

- no tenias que comprarme nada, Caroline

- ¡sí, claro que te tenia! – exclame sentándome en su cama, ella se sentó a mi lado – mira, te traje estos conjuntos.

Ella los cogió con una sonrisa.

- son muy lindos, gracias – musito sonriéndome, hayley tenía unas grandes ojeras enmarcando su rostro.

- no te ves bien, hayley –

Ella deja los conjuntos a un lado con una débil sonrisa.

- no ha sido fácil, Caroline, no tengo familia, no tengo nada, solamente tengo a este bebe que es hijo del hibrido mas… lo siento, Caroline – lloro vigorosamente. – lo siento.

Me acerque y la abrace suavemente acariciando su cabello cogido en una coleta.

- hey, me tienes a mi también – la consolé, ella se alejo y me miro – hablo enserio.

- no entiendo porque sigues siendo buena conmigo

- ya te lo dije – murmure - ¿somos amigas?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

- ok, entonces… ¿sabes que sexo es el bebe?

Ella se le ilumino el rostro.

- es un niño – murmuro

¡un pequeño niño! Un niño, un mini-klaus.

- ¡¿de verdad?! – exclame sonriéndome, ella asintió.

- ¿haz pensado el nombre?

- eh… no, no lo he pensado, pero… creo que me gustaría llamarlo Henry –

- ¿henry? – pregunte, entonces me acorde de algo – así se llamaba el hermanito de Klaus.

- ¡enserio!

- sí, lo asesino un lobo – dije arrugando el seño

- ¡oh! Pero… me gusta mucho ese nombre – musito la loba.

- pues pónselo, Klaus va a entenderlo de sobra – dije sonriéndole

Ella asiente lentamente. Nos pusimos a organizar la comida en la cocina y la ropa en su pequeño closet, mientras que Sophi estaba encerrada en su habitación sin hacer nada.


	17. Epilogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente MIA. **

_17 capitulo._

_Epilogo. _

_Siete meses después. _

_Sophie estaba haciendo que el parto fuera fenomenal, yo estaba afuera del cuarto junto con Elijah, Rebecakh y Matt, mi amigo abrazaba a su novia, mientras que Elijah estaba apoyado en una pared, parecía muy feliz, al igual que Becka, así le dice Klaus y matt. Escuchábamos los gemidos de dolor de hayley, la loba trataba de hacer lo mayor posible para no gritar, la bruja le daba alientos para que no se rindiera y para que no dejara de pujar, de otro modo podría hacerle un grave daño al bebe. Trate de persuadir por todos los medios posibles a Klaus, su mismo hermano trato de casi matarlo para que asistiera, pero él se negaba rotundamente, anoche cuando "dormíamos" decidí tocar por última vez el tema, pero decidió salir del cuarto dejándome toda la noche sola, desde esta mañana que no lo veo y sinceramente por ahora no quiero hacerlo. _

_Escuchamos por fin el ruido del pequeño corazón de Henry, oh por Dios, era… era tan delicado, tan… pequeño, sonreí y mire a Elijah quien también me sonreía débilmente, Becka abrazo fuertemente a matt quien estaba también contento, le tenía cariño a Hayley pero no a Klaus. _

_- ¡es el bebe! – Exclamo Becka con una sonrisa gigante - ¡bruja, déjanos ver a mi sobrino! _

_Sophi no decía nada y nos pareció extraño, al poco tiempo un llanto prolongado nos invadió a todos, yo solamente me puse alegre e impaciente, ya quería ver al pequeño Klaus, pero… algo nos pareció muy extraño, solamente oíamos dos corazones, ¿y el tercero? ¿El de… hayley? Me acerque a la puerta y toque. _

_- ¡Sophi, ábrenos! _

_La bruja abrió la puerta con el bebe en brazos, ¿Por qué no se lo ha dado a hayley? Elijah entro sin pedir permiso y se pasmo al ver lo siguiente, entre después yo y por ultimo matt y Becka. _

_- ¿murió? – pregunte _

_- no resistió el parto, lo lamento – dice Sophi sosteniendo al bebe en sus manos. _

_Oh, Dios mío ¿y ahora? Apreté mis labios y mire a Elijah quien estaba apesadumbrado, sin mamá y sin padre, ¿Qué hará este pequeño? _

_- es… un hibrido, el primero nacido vampiro y hombre lobo – _

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio. _

_Había nacido hombre lobo y vampiro, como Klaus, solamente que nació siéndolo, no se convirtió, me quede con los labios apretados y decidí por fin mirar a la criaturita que sostenía Sophie. _

_Era hermoso, sus ojos eran verdosos como hayley y su tez blanca, su cabello castaño como Klaus y unos labios rojizos como su padre, sonreí, era… simplemente perfecto, Becka lo cargo rápidamente, estaba feliz, la vampiro original estaba muy feliz, le hacía mucho mimos, matt sonreí también acariciándole la cabecita al hibrido original. _

_- Elijah, acércate, mira a nuestro sobrino, un nuevo original –musita Becka besando la cabeza de Henry _

_Elijah se acerco y sonrió al ver a su sobrino. _

_- Henry mikaelson – musita el vampiro original con orgullo – sobrino mío. _

_- ¿Qué va hacer este bebe sin hayley? – pregunta matt – _

_- no lo sé – musito Becka encantada con el pequeño. _

_Mire a Elijah quien se había percatado de mi ansiedad, parece como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, solamente pudo sonreírme y asentir cautelosamente. _

_- yo puedo hacerme cargo del bebe – dije _

_- ¿tu? ¿De mi sobrino? ¿De mi Henry? – pregunto Becka alzando una ceja. _

_- sí, yo voy a cuidar a Henry – dije _

_- pero y Klaus… - musito Sophi _

_- es el padre y conmigo a su cuidado no podrá hacerle nada, ni una mala cara – dije sonriéndole _

_- estoy de acuerdo con caroline – dice Elijah _

_- ¿hablas enserio? – pregunto Becka molesta. El la miro. _

_- ¿tenemos mas opciones? No, verdad, Caroline, lo hará – dice como última palabra – dale a nuestro sobrino, Rebecakh _

_Ella a regañadientes me tendió a Henry, lo recibí y sentí una oleada de amor, sonreí ampliamente recorriendo su carita delicada con mis dedos. _

_- lo cuidare bien – dije sonriéndole – hola bebe, soy Caroline. _

_- mas te vale cuidarlo bien de otra manera te mato y me importa comino lo que me diga o me haga Klaus – dijo Becka mirándome desdeñosamente – nos vamos luego, Elijah. Iré a ver al bebe siempre que pueda. _

_- adiós Caroline, suerte – musita Matt sonriéndome, le sonreí. _

_- lo mismo _

_Ellos dos se fueron, Elijah se acerco a mí, puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió. _

_- gracias Caroline – musita Elijah – _

_- no debes dármelas – dije arrullando al bebe para que no llorara _

_- se que cuidaras bien de mi sobrino – musita – _

_- lo hare por hayley, se que le gustaría que yo lo cuidara – musite mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la loba – lo hare bien. _

_Elijah acaricio la cabeza de su sobrino y por ultimo desapareció junto con Sophi, dejándome sola con el bebe, sonreí y me encamine a la salida, te prometo que lo hare bien, Hayley. _

_Al llegar a la mansión con el bebe en brazos me dispuse a practicar lo que iba a decir, meseaba a Henry mientras caminaba hacia el portón, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta dándome paso, el bebe estaba dormido en mis brazos. Cerré la puerta con el pie y camine al salón, para mi desgracia me encontré con Klaus, este se levanto rápidamente de su cómodo sillón y me miro impactado, mierda. _

_- ¡¿Qué hace ese bebe aquí?! – casi me grito _

_- shh, está dormido… _

_- te lo repetiré una vez más, ¿Qué hace ese bebe aquí, Caroline? – _

_Esta enojadísimo. _

_- Klaus… escúchame, Hayley murió en el parto, no resistió, la única persona que puede cuidarlo soy yo – musite _

_- ¡no me importa si hayley haya muerto! Tu responsabilidad no es cuidar a ese… bebe _

_- ¡es tu hijo! ¡y yo lo quiero! Por cierto, se llama Henry, ¡como tu hermano! _

_- ¿Henry? ¿Le han puesto Henry? – pregunto y me pareció que sus ojos se aguaban solamente un poco. _

_- sí, le hemos puesto Henry. _

_El se estuvo en silencio un momento, seguramente oyendo el pequeño corazón de Henry. _

_- llévatelo- fue lo único que pudo decir _

_- ¿Qué? No… es.. es… _

_- ¡Llévatelo, no quiero verlo! – exclama enojado _

_- ok, como quieras, ¡él se va, me voy yo! – exclame enojada también y muy dolida. _

_- Caroline – me llamo, me detuve – he dicho que no quiero verlo, no que se largue de la casa. _

_Me voltee lentamente con el bebe sujeto a mi pecho. _

_-¿quieres que se quede aquí? _

_- por supuesto que no, pero… ¿tengo otra opción, Caroline? – pregunta aun enfadado _

_- ¡no, no la tienes! – sonreí, me acerque a él y le plantee un beso en sus labios – te quiero. _

_- y yo a ti. Anda, llévalo a dormir, organízale un cuarto, no pisara mi habitación con sus berridos – _

_Sonreí ampliamente y asentí. _

_- gracias – murmure _

_- gracias a ti – musito con una sonrisa – si vas a criar a mi heredero, tendrás que hacerlo bien. Es un original después de todo. _

_- lo cuidare bien – musite - ¿llegaras a quererlo? _

_El sonrió levemente mientras me daba la espalda. _

_- llévalo al piso de arriba antes que me arrepienta, amor – dice Klaus _

_Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. _

_Tal vez Klaus se tardara un poco (muchísimo) en aceptar al pequeño Henry, pero sé que con el tiempo y el amor que yo le propague el va a salir amándolo, va a protegerlo y va a darle pautas de cómo ser el mejor hibrido original nacido del mundo, y yo estaré feliz de contemplar a mi familia._

* * *

_**Holis… me parece increíble que se haya terminado **__** pero como dije, todo lo bueno tiene fin, buuu llorare, me divertí muchísimo haciendo esta historia, me alegra demasiado que a ustedes les haya gustado. Al principio no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero gracias a ustedes seguí escribiéndola y llenándolas de sorpresas, un abrazo y les aseguro que nos vemos en la próxima historia, Muchísimas gracias a toooooooodas las personas que leyeron y que comentaron la historia, nuevamente abrazos y besos. hoy se estrena "the originals" omg! jajajajja **_


End file.
